Thaddeus and Persephone:The Titan's curse
by spiritgirl16
Summary: One thing Persephone Jackson had not counted on when she and her friends returned from the Sea of monsters was the revival of a certain sky god's son. With another piece brought into play the stage is set for disaster with the disappearance of a goddess and Kronos on the rise. Can Percy and her friends save the others by Winter solstice? Fem!Percy, Male!Thalia, Evil!Annabeth
1. Thaddeus's story

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Reviews are greatly appreciated!:)

Chapter One: Thaddeus's Story

At first I didn't believe it either.

The gods of Olympus being real that is, but they were. Sometimes these gods come into our world and even have children with humans called Half-bloods.

I'm one of them you see; my name is Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea.

About five years prior to my coming, four of these children were making their way towards Camp Half-blood, it is said to be the only safe haven for our kind.

Only three out of the four made it.

Luke Castellan, son of Hermes was fast, his father being the god of speed. He panted heavily while working to clear the many stray branches and twigs obscuring his path, following closely behind the boy named Grover, towards this safe haven, to Camp Half-Blood.

Fleetingly, he spared a glance behind him, at the other two demigods seeing Thaddeus, the dark-haired boys leather jacket zipped up against the cold as he ran, panting as well, the short yet unruly punkish styled hair and slightly torn black jeans seeming to blur among the foliage just as a bit as Thaddeus looked behind as well seeing Annabeth, the last of their little group falling further behind.

Without a moment's hesitation, Thaddeus reached out and took her hand into his. He wasn't about to lose anyone else in his life right now, he told himself, giving the daughter of wisdom's hand a reassuring squeeze "Come on Annie, we're almost there." He whispered urgently.

The group ran as fast as their legs could carry them still making sure as not to trip, otherwise they would be caught up to for sure.

"There it is! We're almost there, we're almost at camp!"Grover cried out, alerting the rest of the group while pointing straight ahead at an archway with blazing torches on either side of it. For a brief moment Luke and the others felt the smallest pang of relief swell in their chests, but they weren't safe just yet, Thaddeus knew.

Sure enough, Luke and Thaddeus heard a strange sort of ripping noise cut through the air around them, like something was being uprooted, whipping their heads back just in time to see a massive tree hurtling towards them, accompanied by an aggressive growl from their pursuers, Thaddeus reacted first.

"Look out!"He called, shoving Annabeth and Luke down along with him to avoid the lethal object just in the nick of time, whereas Grover, who had been too momentarily distracted by being so close to camp, looked up too late just as the tree nailed him, immobilizing his legs and rendering them useless.

The satyr yelped under the crushing weight, Annabeth who had now pushed herself back up and was running towards him, along with Luke called out to him. "Grover!"

She then pleaded to Luke "Luke, help him!"She cried as the blonde crawled under some of the thick branches trying to pull Grover out. "Grover, are you okay?"Luke asked sincerely.

"My leg!"Grover responded sounding frantic as he tried tugging his leg out "It's stuck!"

Thaddeus, who had been standing a short distance away hearing every word suddenly turned at the sound of another enraged howl, his muscles tensing as it drew closer and closer. There wasn't time...already he could make out the large, bulky shadows in the distance.

He swallowed thickly, glancing back at his friends while mentally analyzing the now desperate situation they were in, realizing there was no way Grover could now walk, and therefore make it to camp on his own. He needed to do something now, in order to buy his friends the time needed to make safely into camp. Finding both his courage and voice, he spoke sounding firm.

"You guys keep going, I'll stay behind and hold them off."

Of course they tried to protest to the idea right away, with Annabeth beginning the first. "No Thaddeus!" She began softly. "They'll kill you." The girl rested a gentle hand on his shoulder while her eyes shimmered with tears, normally such a thing from her would have him caving, but not this time.

He needed to be strong right now, for his family.

With a pained smile Thaddeus turned to his best friend Luke, who had walked over with a limping Grover, swaying against his arm, supporting him. Thaddeus stood protectively in front of the other demigods and satyr as giant footsteps came closer before wordlessly, slipping off the backpack he wore, shoving it towards Luke.

"Go Luke, Go!" He ordered "I'll be right behind you!" He said reassuringly, seeing Luke looking ready to protest as well having a bit of an internal struggle before giving a small, hesitant nod while looked just plain frightened, as the last thing they saw was the Son of Zeus drawing his dagger from its sheath and charging.

"Over here!"Thaddeus cried, attempting to get the beast's attention, he succeeded before running off to the side and further away from the others while Annabeth remained still a few seconds longer not wanting to watch him go until hearing Luke call out to her. "Annabeth, come on!"

Thaddeus stood alone, watching as the towering giant pushed away the tall treetop branches with ease, looking down on him as Thaddeus tightened his grip on the hilt of his dagger, starting to step back as they stepped forward "Stay back!" He called glancing back to see Luke, Grover and Annabeth were standing almost directly near the entrance now.

Thaddeus turned back, holding the giant's gaze with his own, determined one before feeling himself stumble a little over a nearby piece of fallen tree, quickly regaining his footing and sidestepping it just before seeing the closest giant swing at him, one huge arm trying to bat at him like a fly causing him to duck, following up with a slash, then shoving his dagger into the monster's foot.

"Thaddeus, come on!"Luke yelled, seeing the opportunity for Thaddeus to run. The dark-haired boy turned with the intent of doing just that and rejoining his friends as they would head into camp when in a sheer instant, he realized it would not happen, feeling a hand close around the collar of his jacket.

The giant had recovered sooner than expected and with a vicious snarl, yanked on the poor boy with such force, it sent him flying in the opposite direction of where the group of three stood, letting out a loud cry of pain as he was flung, a look of horror etched onto all their faces, watching him.

"No, Thaddeus!"Annabeth cried, breaking down into tears as she tried to run to him, only for Luke and Grover to grab onto her, holding her back from certain doom.

Thaddeus flew landing on his back in the dirt. Hard. He grit his teeth in pain as the dagger clattered against the ground and out of his hand from the impact, he breathing turned short and heavy as he re-opened his eyes and saw the sky up above now beginning to fill with storm clouds.

Thunder boomed and raced across the oncoming clouds surging through them while Thaddeus felt his own electric blue eyes start to fill with tears realizing this was it. He was dying...

His name was Thaddeus, and he gave his life in order to save three.

He opened his mouth, and a single breath escaped into the nighttime air.

His head lolled against the dirt while a single tear ran down his face from his watering eyes.

And so, as Thaddeus lay on the ground dying, the boy's father, Zeus, found another way for him to live.

Slowly, one by one and little by little the ground beneath him began to flourish with small little flowers popping up around where his hand lay limp and unmoving. Miraculously, it was as though the earth itself had somehow come to life.

A layer of greenish colored underbrush began to slowly envelop him wrapping around his arms and torso from the bottom up. His unruly punk style black hair that was splayed against the ground turned into long gnarled roots as they started covering the rest of his body, turning his skin the color of a wood when finally a sprout began to rapidly grow near his shoulder and between his arm.

The root shot up towards the sky reaching high up into the air and standing taller than any other tree, his blue eyes faded into the base of the tree as a mix of underbrush and deeply bedded roots covered him like a protective shell.

Luke, Annabeth and Grover all watched with fearful, yet amazed eyes.

The tree grew higher and higher, spreading out wider and wider while starting to give off a powerful bluish glow that seemed to fan out all across the surrounding area of the camps borders.

It was a way for all Half-bloods to live, a gift in order to ensure that no one in camp Half-blood would ever die the same way.

The remaining trio was mystified and in awe of what they were now witnessing as the blue veiled around them like some kind of magical curtain cutting them off from the path of the monsters who charged at it without heed

The barrier, to protect them from those who yearned for their deaths.

The giants collided into the blue wall baffled as to why they were not able to get through, starting to pound their fists against it furiously letting out a series of enraged howls watching the three turn.

"Come on, let's go!"Luke called out as the remaining trio fled into the safety of camp.

Each and every day the story of Thaddeus's bravery inspires me, and his tree protects my home. Or rather, it did...

* * *

><p>Present Time<p>

It shouldn't have happened and yet it did. A Colchis bull, at least that was what Luke called it, just after witnessing the mechanical monstrosity smash its way through the barrier of Thaddeus's tree and begin it's devastating rampage through the camp.

It burned and demolished cabins and equipment like it was nothing only seeming to pause in a brief moment of genuine surprise after finding out Tyson, a new kid that only just recently showed up, and who was my supposed half-brother turned out to be fire-proof.

Who knew? Apparently it's one of the perks of being a Cyclops. I ended up managing to destroy the infernal thing, but man! It did not go down without a fight, I caused it to self-destruct when I threw my sword into its open mouth, somewhat risky yes, but it worked.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Jackson." A feminine voice spoke out loud, drawing Percy's attention away from the scattered pieces of bull, turning and blinking a few times as her ears still buzzed and her visions was still blurred, in a matter of moments however she was able to make out an all too familiar head of beautiful blonde hair and piercing stormy-gray eyes staring back at her.<p>

"Annabeth. "Percy breathed out, stunned before recalling her weapon, Riptide, reaching for it where it landed after the explosion clicking it and wielding the full sized blade, carefully standing back on her feet before the beautiful, blonde daughter of wisdom.

She smirked. Carefully tucking away some kind of blue vial thing, Percy was able to catch a mere glimpse of it as the confrontation was underway between her and the traitor, yes traitor ever since she had attacked her right after Percy had managed to retrieve the lightning bolt that belonged to Zeus himself who had wrongly accused her of stealing it at the time.

Needless to say, today was just not turning out to be Persephone's best day, though what she didn't know was that a far bigger problem was being discovered back where Luke and the others were as he stood along with Clarisse, Mr. D and Tyson.

* * *

><p>The son of Hermes's eyes was wide in a show of shock seeing the tree -Thaddeus's tree- was starting to wither. Already from where they stood, the demigods and satyrs could make out the falling of the branches to the ground and decaying of pine needles from said branches.<p>

"Oh my gods..."Luke breathed before breaking off into a sprint towards the outside of camp where the tree was located followed by Chiron, Mr. D and everybody else as they all started to gather around Thaddeus's tree where they saw a huge, gaping hole with blue liquid dripping out of it.

Chiron trotted closer, carefully touching the substance with one of his fingers, sniffing at it cautiously before making a grim announcement." It's poison."

"Is he-is the tree dead?" Grover asked, looking at the body that appeared to be merged with the base of the tree, the form of a boy who gave everything for his friends.

"No," Chiron said "but dying." He finished wiping the poison from his hands with a handkerchief. Mr. D stepped closer as well, putting a hand through the barrier, only for it to immediately break right through, causing the god of wine to heave a sigh, turning back around.

"A condition we are about to become all too familiar with." He added "Everybody, listen up. We are going to need a guard detail to patrol the perimeter!"Mr. D shouted, causing more whispers to ensue.

Slowly, Luke knelt down beside the base of Thaddeus's tree, where the boy's hand was outstretched after being turned into a series of roots and underbrush, carefully placing his own hand over it almost as though he were trying to comfort the other boy, feeling his eyes begin to get misty. He talked in an almost feeble voice,

"It feels like he's dying all over again." He whispered softly, regretfully, since all he could do again, was watch it happen. The rest of the campers heard him however and their hearts grew in pain, each recalling the story, and for some the day two grieving campers and a young satyr came limping into camp explaining the loss of the only Son of Zeus.

"Who would do this?" Luke then asked, sadly he was given no immediate answer, as it seemed to be the question on everyone's minds right now.

"Annabeth poisoned the tree!"Percy's voice rang out through the gathered crowd as the daughter of Poseidon limped her way towards Grover and Luke after her little "chat" with a certain daughter of Athena and putting the pieces together herself.

The camp was able to come to the quick realization that what Annabeth sought was their own annihilation, as to why the girl would go so far as to practically poison her friend was something not even those who had known her well could figure out, namely Luke.

The quest was given later on to retrieve the Golden Fleece of legend, which Luke was able to figure out was the only way of saving Thaddeus's tree, and the camp. Mr. D still took credit though, and even caused more trouble by choosing to send Clarisse instead of Percy and the gang.

Of course that didn't stop them from sneaking out and following after, even managing to get into yet another confrontation with Annabeth. Meaning for Percy, she really could have done without right now.

"I believe you should get to do the honors." Chiron said giving a gentle smile as he handed of the Fleece to Clarisse who then glanced at Percy and Luke as she walked by and towards Thaddeus's tree carefully kneeling beside it. "Here you go Thaddeus."

Luke and Percy watched with anxious eyes as the Fleece glowed, pouring it's mystical energy into the tree, seeing it slowly start to flourish again, the fallen leaves and such beginning to float back up and staying on the branches. A familiar blue glow emanating from it before spreading out and encircling the camp once more. They had done it, Thaddeus's tree had been revived.

Then it came, a sharp gasp surged through the crowd causing Percy to blink in confusion, pulling away from the hug she and Luke had been in, turning, while following everyone's towards the base of the tree feeling her own eyes gradually widen.

There, lying at the base of the tree underneath slowly receding branches and a thinning layer of underbrush, was a boy. His features Grecian-like while his eyes were closed, a punkish sort of look about him as a well toned body was visible even through the leather jacket. It was unreal.

But at the same time, why was no one doing anything? Percy wondered realizing no one had moved to help him, or even to check and see if he was alive somehow. Quickly, Percy raced over getting down on her knees gently placing her hand over his hand to pull him up when his eyes shot open, electric blue meeting sea-green as his breath hitched, scanning his surroundings.

Percy took a moment, his beautiful eyes distracting her before shaking her head a bit and calling out to Grover and Luke to help her. "Come on, come on, help him!"She called, watching them each run over and grab an arm after pulling the remaining layers of wood and underbrush from atop him.

"Who are you?"He asked softly as he was lifted from the ground and onto his feet staggering a little and having to lean on her for support momentarily as she answered just as softly, "My name's Percy, everything's okay, your okay" The daughter of Poseidon assured, not seeming to notice the look of recognition that crossed Luke's face as the son of Hermes tightened his hold on the other boy.

"I had the strangest dream..."He mumbled not seeming to pay attention to who might've heard him

"Oh yeah?"Percy responded looking him over for injuries

"Like I was dying." He finished calmly, earning a strange look from Percy.

'Who was this guy?' She thought feeling like she should know somehow.

"Can you tell me your name?" Percy asked curiously, and before anything left his lips, it clicked for her. For the second time that day her eyes widened, staring in disbelief.

"My name is Thaddeus, I'm the son of Zeus."


	2. A Thousand Nights of Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Reviews are greatly appreciated!:)

Chapter Two: A Thousand Nights of Sleep

Recap:

"Can you tell me your name?

"My name is Thaddeus, I'm the son of Zeus."

* * *

><p>Now, you would think after somehow mustering up enough courage to face something as deadly as the Sea of monsters-or at least that was how Mr. D chose to describe it- Persephone Jackson wouldn't really be surprised by much of anything at this point.<p>

After all, the now twelve year old girl had seen the one and only Olympus, complete with twelve gods staring her down after being accused a thief of- you know -something? Just forget it for now, it was irrelevant as she continued to stare dumbstruck at the boy whose arm she was still holding onto.

Thaddeus glanced back at her, confusion still clouding the boy's eyes as he slowly turned, surveying the surroundings before lightly smacking his lips together, his throat incredibly dry from years of going unused. He paused while seeming to be in the middle of getting his bearings when he saw Luke.

A small flash of recognition in his eyes was all it took before the pieces seemed to click for him and the son of Zeus somehow staggered forward, shaking himself out of his daze momentarily" L-luke? Is that...you?" He breathed.

Luke swallowed thickly not once loosening his grip on the other boy nodding "Yeah, it's me Thad."

"Percy, Luke, Grover." Chiron cut in trotting over to the group, his face grim "Please, take him to the infirmary, we will discuss things there once he has been given time to rest." The old centaur gave a look of uneasiness while gesturing to Thaddeus.

From beside her, Percy felt Thaddeus shift a bit as they walked seeming to lean more against her rather than Luke or Grover, not that she minded it of course! Wait, no! She suddenly thought hiding a small blush, she was not falling for the guy!

Seriously he just woke up from being a tree for about seven years. What was she thinking?

Once they got to the infirmary things became well, err awkward for the young daughter of Poseidon. After all, she was really the only one who didn't actually know Thaddeus, given Luke had traveled with the guy when they were on the run, so it was kind of natural for him to be there and Grover at the time was supposed to be their protector, hence why the poor satyr hasn't stopped apologizing since they came into the room.

Thaddeus seemed to be coming to his senses as he laughed a bit light-heartedly at Grover's blubbering dismissing it with a playful grin. "It's fine Grover, really," He said, still sounding tired while heaving a sigh and letting his shoulders sag a bit.

"But...you died...because of me" Grover said lamely, his eyes downcast.

Percy stepped forward to comfort him, as was the case whenever he had one of his 'insecure' moments in life. She was surprised; however, when someone beat her to it watching Thaddeus smile melt into a frown looking up at Grover speaking in a firm voice

"No Grover, what happened on that hill wasn't your fault," Thaddeus said "We were outnumbered and...and at least you managed to get Luke and Annabeth to safety" He said, offering a small smile. It soon slipped from his face however when he sensed the tense atmosphere at the mention of the traitorous daughter of Athena, and something akin to pain flickered momentarily across Luke's face stepping forward to deliver the news.

"Thaddeus, listen...about Annie." Luke began unsure of where exactly to start.

"She's...changed," Sighing, Persephone stepped up beside him to take over, not wanting Luke to have to bear the burden of sharing the news all alone. "What Luke means is that, the girl you once knew she...she's betrayed us, and gone to serve the Titan lord, Kronos, I'm sorry." she said solemnly lowering her head to avoid the son of Zeus's now hurt and pained eyes.

"She...what? No, you're lying!"Thaddeus insisted, shaking his head as he pushed himself off the bed to look directly at Percy. He stumbled, but did not fall as his body was still weak, but his spirit was as strong as ever. "Annabeth would never-"

"She did it because of you." Persephone said, cutting him off while repeating Annabeth's earlier words to him. " She said it was because the gods didn't care, that your own father didn't even save you-his son, that she decided she would bring Olympus crumbling down."

Thaddeus fell silent, his electric blue eyes slowly falling to the floor as his fists clenched at his sides.

Luke and Grover exchanged a look of concern before out of the corner of their eyes they saw Thaddeus sway a bit rushing forward as his legs buckled beneath him and he muttered a curse. Instinctively, Percy caught him as he began to fall.

"Thaddeus! Are you...alright?" Luke said, coming up beside them as Percy gently placed her hand against his head, similar to when she first found Thaddeus feeling a slightly abnormal amount of heat radiating from his skin "He's still got a slight fever, Chiron said some small remnants of poison could still be in his system, go and bring the fleece! Chiron too!" She commanded, receiving a nod from the satyr and Luke as the two raced out their door, each to their respective tasks.

Percy moved to help Thaddeus back on the bed hearing him groan a bit in frustration.

"Great...I'm out of commission for a couple years and everything goes to shit." He hissed, banging a fist on the bed. Percy remained silent, unsure exactly of what she should say to someone in his situation. After all, what could she say to him?

'_Gee sorry you had to go and die, ending up as some giant tree to protect your friends, one of which turned out to be a traitor and nearly killed me and you again!_' She shook her head laughing a bit at her own dumb train of thought, yeah like that wouldn't end badly for her!

One more person who wants to skewer her she thought rolling her eyes not noticing the strange look she was getting from a certain Son of Zeus.

"What are you doing?" He asked her snapping the girl from her thoughts as she blushed a bit, Thaddeus almost smiled a little at how cute she looked-almost. Then he realized how wrong that was, he just woke up from being a tree for crying out loud, and not to mention just found out one of the few people he thought he could trust had turned on him. He glowered at nothing.

Percy noticed this and became concerned, shifting uncomfortably at his bedside before blurting out, "Y-you know for what it's worth, I um...think it was actually kinda cool what you did I mean!"

Thaddeus paused while Percy froze clamping her hands over her mouth in a feeble attempt to prevent anything else stupid from slipping through when instead of shouting she heard laughter...wait, laughter?

It was Thaddeus! He was laughing Percy realized before quickly narrowing her eyes realizing he was laughing at her. "Hey, what gives!? Don't laugh at me!"

* * *

><p>"Thaddeus."<p>

Annabeth Chase was standing alone in a dimly lit room. Her calculating, stormy grey eyes focused on the shimmering golden coffin before her, the coffin of Kronos. The father of the Olympians, and soon to be destroyer of Olympus, she would make sure of it.

The coffin shined brightly, illuminating the dark room a bit more as a metallic laugh was heard echoing through the walls. It sounded like a razor running across stone. The glow died down along with the laughter before Kronos himself spoke to her.

"Yes, the son of Zeus lives." Annabeth smirked, "The golden fleece has served its purpose well by providing us with another chance to control the prophecy and bring Olympus to its knees, all that's left is to seal the deal."

"The son of Zeus will make a powerful ally," Annabeth commented, a small part of her, perhaps her inner child from when she was younger and still naive yearned to see her dear friend again. Luke may have chosen his side for now, but Thaddeus...Thaddeus would help her in bringing down Olympus.

"Indeed, but it will not be as easy as you may think Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth cringed a little at the use of her full name.

"His spirit is strong, and so long as the daughter of Poseidon is near him his heart may be swayed" Kronos responded in a chilling voice, while the daughter of Athena's lip curled in a grimace of disgust at the mention of that sea spawn. Near Thaddeus, no less.

"We must separate them," Annabeth said quickly, the gears in her head starting to turn "If we can get him alone, without the son of Hermes or the influence of the camp" Annabeth continued an almost sinister gleam entering her eyes, " We can convince him, I'm sure of it."

Kronos cackled.

"And if you are wrong?" The titan lord mused, his taunt seeming to draw out a darker side to Annabeth as she took a meaningful step forward. Her voice stayed firm.

"Then we break him."

She would not lose Thaddeus. Not again, not after the chance to have him after so long, the two of them would bring Olympus down together. They would make the gods pay and then she would have the thing she had always wanted since the time of their first meeting: Thaddeus.

She remembered it all so clearly...

:flashback:

_"No more monsters! Go Away!"_

_A seven year old Annabeth chase cried swinging the hammer she had swiped from her father's drawer when he wasn't looking before she fled the house. She didn't want to spend another second there, having been the scorn of most of her mortal family's problems._

_It wasn't her fault, strange creatures would attack her from nowhere. Or that no one else seemed able to see them! But they all acted like it was!_

_They acted like she was just some crazy little girl, whispering behind her back and laughing at her. Her brothers that is, she cried at night from all the cruel things they would say, she cried when she heard her step-mothers hushed whispering of how she had been a "problem child" and needed to be put away._

_She was no broken object!_

_She was a person. Plain and simple, she had thoughts, feelings, etc._

_"Hey, hey its okay, it's alright we're not gonna hurt you!" A new voice whispered._

_The owner had been a boy with sandy blonde hair, and a mischievous twinkle in his light blue eyes. He was definitely older than her by a good couple of years. Then she saw the other one, the dark-haired one and she felt her small heart stop._

_He was in one word: Breathtaking._

_Luke thought it was out of fear she shrank back, but it wasn't. It was pure awe and disbelief._

_The boy's electric blue eyes bore into her, carrying within them a brightly shining look of fierceness and determination like he was ready for anything and knew what he was doing. His black hair was a mix between either what she assumed to be gel or maybe just tousled while his skin-or what she could see of it was a tan color. Black denim jeans covered his legs with a few nicks and tears here and there followed on top but what was probably a shirt hidden beneath a black leather jacket._

_Even his weapons, she noted, seemed to be giving off a rather commanding and powerful presence. On one hand was a large looking shield plastered with...was that Medusa's face on it?_

_The other, held onto a spear. Electricity crackled around the tip seeming to spark a sudden mix of curiosity/ fascination in her. Who was he? What was he?_

_"Thaddeus, your scaring her put the shield away!" The boy, she later found out was named Luke, hissed over his shoulder. Almost begrudgingly, the darker haired one did as asked shrinking the shield back into its silver wristband form and turning away. He seemed to be keeping an eye for any incoming danger, despite seeming rather annoyed._

_Thaddeus. So that was his name, she thought, she would remember it, most definitely._

:flashback ended:

Remember she did, even as she watched him die. Her heart breaking as she recalled how she had tried rushing over to him, to try and save him, to try and do something for him other than just watch...but no. She had been powerless to do anything, but no longer.

* * *

><p>Thaddeus didn't know what to make of his situation. His mind trailing back to what he had assumed to be his last moments back on what was known as Half-blood hill when the army of monsters had finally cornered them and it all or nothing...<p>

Did he make the right choice?

Looking back on it, if he had chosen differently would Annabeth have stayed with them?

"flashback:

_He could feel the icy wind touch against his skin where he stood looking at the oncoming shadows of the three lead Cyclops. His friends too, focused on helping Grover back up._

_Things seemed to be going well for a time, the army his uncle had sent after them had begun to dwindle in number from when Thaddeus had attacked them last giving them enough time to escape into what they thought to be safe grounds to rest._

_They were wrong, however when the cave they escaped into turned out to be the home of a Cyclops. Thaddeus wasn't sure of his two family members at the time, but the son of Zeus's tolerance for said monsters was seriously beginning to dwindle only barely restraining himself from turning around and charging back into the lot of them. Seriously, just how many of them were there!?_

_It didn't help that this one seemed to know of the small chink in his armor._

_He had been walking for awhile and after presumably falling asleep for what he thought had been minutes, he woke up to find both Luke and Annabeth gone._

_With no better option in sight Thaddeus grabbed his spear that had been given to him by his father, the last time the old man ever bothered to visit him and his mother...his mother who he just remembered was now dead after reading it in a news article a few years back that had been blowing in the wind and got caught on his leg._

_He didn't tell anyone, of course, shaking the thoughts from his head, he had a new family now._

_He needed to move on._

_So, he started walking going deeper and deeper into the cave's tunnel system to find his friends. It had gotten pretty dark fairly quickly when he heard it. The voice he thought he would never hear from ever again, least of all in a dark, dingy cave such as this one._

_"Jason..."He breathed, electric blue eyes turning hazy for a split second._

:flashback ended:

"Jason..."He mumbled in his sleep, a light shiver running through his body as the Golden Fleece on top of him continued to glow bathing him in a warm, radiant light.

Beside the bed, Percy who had been selected to stay with him stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning. The daughter of Poseidon still wasn't sure what to make of the newly resurrected son of Zeus and was somewhat hesitant to be the one to look after him.

The bottom line was she didn't know him. The only real connection they shared thus far being the relationship between their fathers which if that was anything of a hint, things wouldn't go so smoothly.

Her oceanic green eyes turned, settling on the sleeping boy beside her. Part of her wondered how he could sleep so easily after being asleep for what she presumed to be years already, wait...did he sleep?

Now that she thought about it, Luke and such had once mentioned how he had gone to Elysium despite having been turned into a tree by his father.

She wondered if he was scared, facing down an army by himself, or when he woke for the first time surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

If she had been in his place...would she have been able to do the same?

"Guess we'll never know for sure, still." She whispered, turning away, unaware that Thaddeus's eyes had begun to flicker open now, partially awake. "To wake up, now of all times."

Thaddeus stayed quiet, not bothering to alert the girl to him being awake now, swallowing a lump that came up in his throat, shifting a bit on the bed, feeling his fists clench beside him staring at the wall.

He was alive. After what felt like an endless sleep, he had awoken to find himself both betrayed and left behind again. Only now, he had to choose between the family that left him, or the one who betrayed him.

His life really sucked.


	3. Bonding Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!:D

Bonding time

Percy sat beside Thaddeus, who was still fast asleep, a silver shining pamphlet in her hands. She looked it over with a torn expression on her face, reading the cover out loud: "A Boy Free Future."

Despite her given nickname of Seaweed Brain, Percy herself wasn't actually stupid. In fact, she was smart enough to realize there just wasn't anything between her and Luke. It made her start to wonder if maybe there was some other way of coping with her new lifestyle; where at the very least she wouldn't be troubling her mom as much.

It was then Grover mentioned a group called 'The Hunters of Artemis'. When she went to Chiron seeking more information, he gave her their pamphlet and suggested she spend some time thinking it over.

One of the bonuses was that you get immortality (cool)! She was about to read more when she heard a groan, looking over and seeing Thaddeus stir. She wordlessly closed the pamphlet, folding it back up and tucking it in her pocket for now.

With the resurrection of Thaddeus, a small part of her felt relieved, thinking maybe the Fates weren't all that cruel and maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"And over here is the dining hall." Percy said, "It's where we eat and stuff, in case it wasn't obvious." She finished with a small blush.

Thaddeus followed her line of sight. She showed him all kinds of places from the amphitheater to the arena, the strawberry fields and even the cabins. Of course she saved the cabins for last.

"There are twelve total, each for one of the Olympians." Percy explained, realizing she was probably stating the obvious again. "Uh, there's one for Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite-

She started pointing to each building individually as she called them out. One a shimmering gold, like the sun, next one covered in what looked like apple trees, then another that was prettily decorated and smelled of cheap (but probably very expensive) perfume. Of course, she refrained from saying that out loud.

"-Then there's Ares, Hermes, Athena-"

"Which one are you staying in?" Thaddeus interrupted curiously.

Percy paused. Part of her was torn over not wanting to tell, since she really didn't feel like making an enemy as she had enough of those to worry about already. Hesitantly, she pointed to the one of the cabins nearest the centre, the heavy scent of the sea breeze wafting in the air around it.

Thaddeus approached it without fear. When Percy half-expected some sort of small natural sea disaster to strike, she was surprised seeing Thaddeus rest a hand against one of the seashells covering the wall. He hummed thoughtfully, the barest hints of a smile coming onto his face.

Percy was stunned.

"It's a cool place, your cabin." He said, without turning. Percy shifted for a moment, adverting her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it is," She shrugged, starting to feel a tad uncomfortable as an awkward silence began to settle between them.

"Why don't we go and check out yours?" She said, trying to brighten the mood a bit.

She gave a small smile when Thaddeus give a shrug of his own, before grabbing him by the hand without thinking and pulling him along. She missed the small light shade of pink that dusted his face from how warm her touch was; too busy by the small spark she felt when her hand touched his.

"Ta-da! Cabin One in all its glory!" She announced, the two of them now stood before a large white marble building with bronze holographic looking doors, each emblazoned with a lightning bolt emblem. There were long white marble columns going up the steps. All in all, it was simple, but elegant in a way.

Thaddeus, however, seemed to glower at it. Looking as if he would rather be anywhere else but inside.

Percy noticed this and furrowed her brows in concern after leading him inside. "Hey uh, is something wrong? You look like someone just punched you in the face or something."

She frowned after the words left her mouth 'Wow, way to go with the awesome choice of words Percy, really.' She thought, feeling her own eye twitch a bit.

Thaddeus took a seat on a bed, his bed now Percy guessed. His electric blue eyes directed at the floor like it was covered by something unpleasant or nasty. Percy quietly snuck a peek at her sneakers to make sure it wasn't anything she might've brought in. After all, she had cleaned the stables on a daily basis.

Scratching her head a bit, Percy decides to take a seat beside Thaddeus. The son of Zeus made no move to stop her, or even acknowledge her as she sat directly beside him, blinking. Granted, she was slightly intimidated by the large statue of none other than Zeus in the middle of the room, and she was pretty sure the thing was somehow glaring at her.

Maybe trying to cheer up his son would prevent that.

"What's wrong? Do you not like your home?" She asked

"No, it's not that." Thaddeus replied. "It's just...it doesn't feel like a home."

"What do you mean?"

Thaddeus sighed. It was heavy and drawn out, and it seemed to make him look more tired than before despite only having just woken up from his, err, nap as you could call it.

"Back when I was on the run. Along with Luke and Anna-"

He stopped. A look of pain flickered across his face before masking it and paving through with what he was trying to say.

"When I was on the run with Luke and ... Annabeth." He said her name like it pained him greatly, and truth be told, it probably still did. Percy felt bad for the guy; honestly, she just didn't know how to say it without getting him mad."When I was on the run with Luke and ... Annabeth, we had these safe houses-"

"Yeah I know, Luke told me." Percy cut in.

Thaddeus stared at her, a small flicker of... was that anger?

"What do you mean 'Luke told you'?"

Percy realized she may have crossed some sort of line. She shifted a bit uncomfortably, noticing she was treading into dangerous territory, swallowing hard.

"Well, back in the Sea of Monsters, you know we were trying to get the fleece before Annabeth and all, so we-"

"Annabeth wanted the fleece?"

"Well, yeah to revive Kronos." She said, seeing his face drop again, looking sad.

"Oh, right." He mumbled, clearly distressed over what the daughter of Athena had been up to in his absence. A small part of Percy felt angry over this. She wasn't sure why, sure the guy was cute and all, but it's not like she had a thing for him or anything... wait, did she think he was cute?

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, wanting nothing more than to give herself a good hard whack to the head for thinking such things.

'No, no, no! Stick to the plan Percy, you and him would never work anyway. He clearly has a thing for Annabeth anyway.' She inwardly frowned at herself.

"Say Percy?" Thaddeus said from next to her, snapping her from her train of thoughts "Do you...think I made the right choice?"

Truthfully, he didn't know why he was asking her of all people. It was just something he felt he needed to get off his chest, and he knew deep down that if he asked someone like Grover or Luke they would just try and console him by saying they should've been able to do more. That wasn't what he needed; he needed to hear it from someone who didn't understand the situation, who couldn't have been able to help even if they wanted to.

Percy herself thought hard for a moment, recalling how when she first heard the story of Thaddeus, part of her did in fact wonder if she would have done what he did.

"Well, I don't think you were wrong, that's for sure," She finally said, Thaddeus arching a brow at her. "You mean, you think I wasn't wrong?"

Percy shook her head, trying to figure out the best way to word it.

"No, not wrong. You were scared I think, I mean an army was after you guys right?" He nodded.

"And you didn't want to see anyone die right?"

Again, he nodded.

"So then, following that logic, you did what was right by you. I think that's all a person ever really can do you know?" She said, looking him in the eyes.

Silence hung between them. For a brief second, Percy fought back a blush, deciding she would push her luck, just this once.

"For what it's worth I mean, if you ever needed me," She mumbled, scratching her head, looking flustered. "I would come and save you."

Silence.

"...You would?" Thaddeus finally asked. His voice was soft and slightly in awe of the girl, they pretty much barely knew anything about the other, yet here she was saying she would come for him when needed.

"Well, yeah. I mean I kind of already proved that, didn't I?" She said, seeming to huff at the surprised tone he used. "Granted, getting the fleece was Clarisse's quest, and Luke helped too, but so did I!" She said, folding her arms. "I did a lot of helpful stuff, like changing Luke back into a human after that Circe lady changed him into a guinea pig, or when he almost got eaten by those siren things."

"Wait, hold up" Thaddeus said grinning "Luke was changed into a guinea pig? No way!" He laughed, as Percy began to tell him of their adventure back in the Sea of Monsters late into the night.

"-And then, one of the Party Ponies or whatever knocked her right on her butt!" Percy finished, and the two fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Sounds like fun." Thaddeus said after catching his breath "Maybe I'll get to see you in action one of these days myself," The son of Zeus said, this time catching the girl's blush as her cheeks reddened and she turned away mumbling.

"Uh y-yeah, maybe."

"You okay?" Thaddeus said, unknowingly placing his hand over her own.

A spark was felt from him, while tender warmth radiated when his hand touched against hers. Instantly, the two pulled away unable to meet the others' eyes, with Percy already halfway to the door.

"Um, I should probably go." She said quickly. "We aren't really allowed into another's cabins anyway. See you tomorrow!" she called, slamming the door shut before he could get up to try and stop her.

He looked around the now empty space that was his room; the previous feeling of dread threatening to overtake him before he decided to try and block it out, with what he hoped would be a good night's sleep.

He was wrong.

:Dream:

Thaddeus didn't remember exactly when his eyes had closed. Waking up, he found himself lying on a golden dais, the outer circle was covered of images from various wars throughout history, and each looked more horrific than the last. He cringed.

Looking up, he saw an equivalent number of large looking...wait, were those thrones?

'What's going on?' He thought.

He moved to get up when a loud clattering noise stopped him, feeling something pull him back down, grunting in frustration when he fell hard onto his knees. He suddenly became aware of a pair of heavy looking bronze chains tightly secured around his wrists.

"What in the...?"

"Father!" He called into the darkness that blanketed whatever room he was currently in. "Luke! Grover! Chiron!" He called out receiving no response, no matter the name he chose.

"Somebody answer me!" He yelled into the darkness angrily, trying in vain to break the chains off, only succeeding in making his fingertips bleed as he cursed.

A chilling laughter broke through the silence.

"What is the matter, son of Zeus?" It mocked "Do you not like your new home?"

Thaddeus whipped his head around trying to find its source.

"Who's there?" He said angrily "Show yourself!"

"Ahh, in due time young hero, in due time." It responded, something about the way it spoke made Thaddeus hesitate. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to meet whatever the voice belonged to.

"In the meantime, enjoy your freedom while you can."

He stiffened, feeling breath on his neck, it felt like someone was talking directly into his ear.

"For when the time comes, you will be the stepping stone that will bring Olympus crumbling down!"

:Dream ended:

Thaddeus shot upright in a cold sweat. "No!" He yelled, his eyes darting around, seeing the darkness from his dream gone along with the eerie voice.

Instead, he was back in his cabin. He was back in camp.

"What...was that?" He whispered, looking down at his wrist, seeing no more cuffs "It seemed so real."

* * *

><p>Annabeth stood in the same dimly lit area as before. Her piercing stormy grey orbs watching the golden Sarcophagus as it glowed brilliantly, dying out as quickly as it came. The same chilling voice echoed through the surrounding air.<p>

"Yes," It said, seeming satisfied. "He will do nicely."

Annabeth nodded.

"What are your orders then, Milord?"

"Bring him to me." It said, "Bring me the boy!"

A dark shadow came into view behind Annabeth, easily towering over the daughter of Athena as it cackled dangerously. "Very well then, rest assured we will bring him in chains if needed," The voice said, sounding like it preferred the more gruelling method.

A dangerous smile curled onto Annabeth's face. An idea already forming in her head.

"Hold on," She called up to the gigantic silhouette. The gesture seemed to slightly annoy it, but it allowed her to speak up. "We must remember who we are dealing with, the camp will not let him out of their sights so easily, especially Chiron. He is no fool." She deduced calmly.

"What do you suggest then, Child of Athena? I am not afraid of that old horse!"

Annabeth glowered in disdain, hearing him use her full title, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth the effort needed to engage in a full-blown argument.

"We need a chance to separate him. With as little back-up as possible."

The silhouette made a gruff noise of agreement.

"And I know just how to do it." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p>Thaddeus was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he heard a fast-paced knock on his cabin door. He peered out from the bathroom area, bags of sleep still present on his face, grumbling a few choice words as he walked over, swinging the door open, oblivious to still being in his boxers as he did so.<p>

Percy was standing on the other side looking rather annoyed and troubled at the same time, before seeing his current lack of clothing. Immediately, her face turned a bright cherry red, averting her eyes elsewhere while covering her face.

"Gods, Thaddeus, what is wrong with you!" She scolded.

Thaddeus blinked, slowly looking down. His own face turning a bright crimson as well.

"Uh, s-sorry! B-be right back!" He called, racing over to get dressed, slamming the door shut in the process.

'Great, just great,' He thought bitterly. 'I haven't been back longer than a week and already girls are seeing me in my underwear.'

Now, fully awake and alert, he re-opened his door, Percy still standing on the other side.

"Uh, Chiron wanted to see you. He says it's important." She mumbled, not looking up at him. "Also, um... never mind. Just go see Chiron." She said, turning to leave.

Thaddeus looked confused by her lack of words. Part of him thought about trying to pry the reason out of her and all, but he figured he'd put them both through enough for the day. So, he started walking towards the Big House to see Chiron, when his foot stepped on something, making a crackling sound of some sort.

Looking down, he saw a silver pamphlet. It sparkled like someone had sprinkled it with moonlight or something. He turned it over before slowly reading the cover letters.

"Join the hunters today. Boy-free future?" He seethed instantly, crumpling the small paper and turning it to ash by zapping it with a tiny bolt of lightning, and letting the remains fall to the ground.

Hunters.

The very word filled him with loathing. He couldn't stand them! Why anyone in their right mind would even think of joining their ranks was beyond him. Seriously, what could one possibly gain by joining them?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Poseidon cabin, Percy was sitting on her bed looking troubled.<p>

First she had chickened out of telling Thaddeus the news, now she had gone and misplaced her stupid brochure again.

What a day this was turning out to be.


	4. Recue gone Wrong Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Reviews are appreciated!:D

Rescue Gone Wrong Part One

"Of all the people on the face of this planet," An irritated voice seethed. "I have to get smacked in the face with you."

Percy made a face behind the still slightly ranting son of Zeus, of whom she had the pleasure of spending what was becoming an exceedingly large amount of time with, during these last few months. Frankly, it was starting to take its toll… on both of them.

Sure, he had seemed cool and easy enough to get along with at first. He started out nice, polite, bit of a jokester maybe, then after what was it? After the first month or so, came the more irritable side of him. The part Percy was wishing had somehow stayed in the tree or something.

"I guess we're both just that lucky." Was her flippant response as she rolled her eyes.

Thaddeus stopped walking. His eyes zeroing in on her as if she somehow just slapped him in the face. Which once again, she did not! Seriously, she reckoned the guy had some major trust issues.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Percy bit out.

Probably not the smartest thing to say.

"Wouldn't want to break my camera." Thaddeus retorted, with a smirk.

This earned the ever so prompt respond of a splash of water, dousing him, followed by the other's uncontrollable laughter. Thaddeus reached for his spear, wanting nothing more than to fry Percy like a pancake. He probably would have too, if not for a sudden, high-pitched squeal piercing the air.

Percy groaned. Thaddeus blinked.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you, Thaddeus?"

Drew Tanaka. Or in Percy's words, the She-Devil.

She made Clarisse seem like a walk in the park sometimes. What with her constant gossip talk and flirting, it was hard to believe she was related to someone as nice and together as Silena Beauregard. Even though she's a fellow daughter of the one and only goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite, you couldn't find two people who were more different.

When she wasn't making Percy feel like shit about her looks, or taunting her with how she'll never get a guy, (apparently all her guy friends, including Grover, were out of her league.) she was too busy flirting with the one and only son of Zeus.

The way she looked at Thaddeus the day he came back to life was how Percy imagined a little kid looking at a golden ticket into that Charlie's Chocolate Factory place. Except there was more greed than excitement.

The worst part?

She wasn't the only one.

Almost everyone had immediately been treating Thaddeus with just a little more respect than her.

At first, it was no big deal; after all he was a hero who died for the sake of others, blah, blah, blah. Though it did kind of sting whenever Luke or even Grover came to him for assistance before her. Or, how the only time she ever really seemed to be needed now was when Thaddeus had sparring practice since apparently he too easily intimidated everyone else.

The guy was like some kind of beast when fighting.

Luke had warned her neither he nor Annabeth had ever managed to beat him, and she could definitely see why. As if the spear his dad gave him wasn't bad enough, he was packing Aegis! A.K.A the exact same shield as Zeus himself, and believe her, the intimidating quality for that thing was nothing to scoff at. Thank goodness, she had water giving her a boost all those times.

Drew came running, which was a surprise.

Her arms wrapping around one of Thaddeus', not seeming to take notice of the sweat he was covered in from another round of sword practice. Then, of course, she shot Percy a glare of annoyance.

"Why are you hanging out with her of all people?"

Thaddeus opened his mouth to respond when Percy beat him to it.

"We had sword practice, Drew, something I'm sure you wouldn't understand since you always skip out on yours." Percy mumbled, re-capping Riptide and tucking it into her pocket while pressing a button on the watch she wore, causing the shield that had spun out from it to shrink back.

Drew made a noise of disgust at the thought. "Typical Percy, playing with swords instead of doing something productive. It's no wonder all the guys avoid you, why don't you go clean the stables or something instead. Your dad's the God of Horses right?" She sneered, seeming to want the other girl to lunge at her.

'_Probably so she could play the role of victim or whatever._' Percy thought heaving a sigh.

Without another word, Percy huffed and turned on her heel, before heading over to the stables.

Thaddeus watched Percy walk away before frowning at Drew.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Percy's done a lot for-"

"Oh please!" Drew exclaimed, "That girl needs some kind of reality check, she thinks just cause her dad's Poseidon, she can be all goody-goody with everyone. I mean, it's bad enough Chiron seems to give her special treatment, all because she was the only child of the Big Three."

Thaddeus' eyes narrowed a bit, not liking the other girl's tone one bit. He would admit he and Percy argued a lot, and that they each had their differences with how they do things, but she was his friend. She was the one who helped him whenever Luke or Chiron weren't around, showing and explaining things to him.

He would never admit it aloud, but back in his early days of revival, he even had nightmares of when he was dying. Percy had been the one who would always come knocking at his door, asking if everything was okay, saying she could hear him yelling from her cabin. It was then he learned she stayed up all hours of the night watching Little Mermaid and wearing footy pajamas.

She made him swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone or else.

Percy sighed, arriving at the stables. A smile coming onto her face when she heard Blackjack, a horse she met last summer on her trip to the Sea of Monsters.

'Yo boss, how's it going?' Her smile widened, moving to grab a nearby brush. 'That bad, huh?'

"You have no idea," She said, starting to brush him and heaving out a sigh.

'Aw, cheer up boss and try to look on the bright side. Those hunter girls are coming for ya, right? The ones mentioned in the brochure?'

"Hey! What were you doing in my backpack?" Percy scolded, hearing Blackjack give out a sheepish noise, shaking his head. "Darn nosy horse..." She grumbled.

"Percy! Thaddeus, there you guys are!"

"Luke." She said, turning along with Thaddeus. Their previous discussion, pushed aside for the moment, seeing the said son of Hermes rushing over, out of breath. "What's wrong?"

"Grover, huff, called and, huff, said there's trouble..." He breathed out exhaustively, looking back up only now noticing the tense atmosphere between the two children of the Big Three.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"No." Thaddeus snapped brushing past him. "Percy and I were just saying goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Luke repeated, confused. He turned to Percy for an explanation. "I didn't know you were going somewhere."

"What did you need Luke?" Thaddeus interrupted, before Percy had a chance to respond back. "Something happen with Grover?"

"Huh, oh uh yeah." He said, thinking. "Chiron sent me, something about a distress call from him. He sent me to find you two and let you know we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Thaddeus muttered, crossing his arms. "To go where?"

"Westover Hall."

"Never heard of it." Thaddeus responded.

"It's a military academy." Percy supplied. "I remember an old teacher mentioning it to my mom."

Thaddeus ignored her, keeping his eyes on Luke who only nodded.

"Really? Great cause uhh, I was thinking your mom could maybe drive us there then?" Luke bit out sheepishly.

"What? Why?"

Percy and Thaddeus seemed about as thrilled at the idea of being stuck in a car together as they were regarding the conversation that had been unfolding before Luke came along. In any case, Percy wound up saying yes, mainly since she knew her mom wouldn't want her being mean just because of a small argument.

"Oh yeah, also Thaddeus, Chiron asked for you to come over to the Big House." Luke added as he turned to take his leave. "Said he's got something to go over with you."

Percy watched the two boys walk away together. A small pang of sadness bubbled up in her gut, as she felt a tad left out.

Percy figured she must have been sitting near the Zeus cabin for a good several hours or so. This was mainly due to the fact that by the time Thaddeus had finally made it back over there, it was already getting darker outside. The moment she saw him, she shot up from her spot on the ground racing over to try and talk with him.

Back inside his cabin, Thaddeus walked over to a nearby dresser in the room where he felt something crack underneath his shoe. A loud crunching noise catching his attention immediately.

"That's..."

(Flashback)

_"Ta-Da!"_

_An excited looking Percy shouted, pulling away from where she had been standing directly behind Thaddeus. His eyes, previously closed, were now open and staring at the new object that hung around his neck attached to a thick leather strap like they used at Camp._

_"It's uhh...a bird?" Thaddeus mused, holding back a laugh. Percy however, frowned, heaving a sigh, walking back over. "Oh wait, wait! I know now, it's a...uhh..."_

_"It's a bird!" Percy huffed, starting to get mad. "I did the best I could, alright? I even got Beckendorf to help me with it."_

_Thaddeus stared at the miniature symbol of his father. The eagle was crafted with surprising detail, probably because of this Beckendorf person Thaddeus reckoned._

_"Why is it in a ball or something?"_

_"It's water, you dumb sparkplug!" She thrust a hand out, pointing at it "Can you not see the waves?"_

_"No, actually I can't."_

_Percy made a strange noise of frustration, rolling her eyes._

_"Whatever. Anyway, it's a gift to celebrate you making through your first month here at camp."_

_Thaddeus blinked. A bit surprised this girl he barely knew would do such a thing for him._

_"Do you like it?" she asked with a smile. "T-the necklace I mean..."_

(Flashback end)

Slowly, he knelt down picking up the broken pieces. He stared at the remains of the necklace that was given to him with sad eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day felt like a long one in Thaddeus's eyes. The constant blanket of dark snow clouds not doing much to help his mood. Heaving a sigh, he shouldered his backpack and headed for the door hearing the last bell ring.<p>

Luke was on his heels. The son of Hermes instantly knew something was amiss with his longtime friend just by looking at him, and was determined to try and put an end to it. Try as he might though, Thaddeus was in no mood to talk.

"Thaddeus, look I know you're upset about the whole Percy and the Hunters thing, but-"

"Don't." Thaddeus cut off staring straight ahead; well glaring was more like it really. "Just don't Luke. Not today."

When they saw Percy's mom's car finally pull in, an awkward silence had descended between the two best friends. Percy shoved open the door, stepping outside where Thaddeus quickly brushed past her, not saying a word, sliding into the seat. She looked at Luke who immediately averted his eyes.

Percy sighed, rolling her eyes. 'Boys.' She thought, annoyed.

The car ride was a quiet one. No one daring to say anything for fear of setting off one another's temper, and with someone like Thaddeus, Percy knew that was more than likely an inevitable thing for her. She seemed to have a habit of pissing the wrong people off so to speak recalling a certain war god whose ego she all but trampled on a few summers back.

Yeah, such is the life of a demigod.

She wanted to know why Thaddeus was acting the way that he was, but didn't ever seem to get the chance to ask.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when the car came to a halt.

Thaddeus' voice snapping her from her thoughts of him.

"It looks like the sort of castle Mario would go to in order to get Peach back."

She and Luke stared at Thaddeus. The son of Zeus cleared his throat, looking somewhat shameful. "Well it does!" He snapped, hurrying Percy out of the car, claiming he needed to stretch his legs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you, Percy?" Sally called from the driver's seat, looking at the three children.

Percy missed the small flicker of emotion that ran through Thaddeus' eyes, leaning through the doorway to answer her mother with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah mom, no worries." She assured. "And if anything goes wrong, I have your number."

That seemed to put Mrs. Jackson's mind at ease, nodding, she said one last goodbye to Thaddeus and Luke before slowly driving off. The three of them watched her go, with Percy giving one last wave before she disappeared and they were on their own.

"Your mom's pretty cool Percy." Thaddeus said, breaking the silence that had hung between them since getting in the car. Percy raised an eyebrow; a little surprised he hadn't started yelling at her right off the bat. "You're lucky." He finished, turning to head into the school.

Percy opened her mouth about to ask him about his own mother when she stopped herself recalling a certain incident where the topic had actually been brought up.

(Flashback)

_She had been heading over to meet up with Luke who wanted to discuss something. He said Grover would be coming along too, so naturally Percy figured it was no big deal, as she had nothing better to do, having just cleaned the stables for the day._

_On the way though, she heard a few familiar and others not so familiar voices from behind one of the cabins._

_"So you're supposed to be Son of Zeus material?"_

_Cautiously, the lone daughter of Poseidon peeked over and saw about five burly looking Ares kids, possibly a few others. Not enough to draw attention as they stood in a circle around a familiar head of black hair, it was somewhat gelled to give it more of a tousled look._

_The usual black choice of clothing accompanied the piercing electric blue eyes as they bore into each of the other campers, some taking a small step back._

_Thaddeus didn't look intimidated in the least, quite the opposite actually. He looked irritated more than scared, like he really didn't need this right now and just wanted to walk away. The biggest and dumbest looking camper was blocking his path however, scoffing in his face._

_"Grace, think I've heard that name before." He said, and right then and there Percy swore if looks could kill, those five other campers would have been dead. The look in Thaddeus' eyes saying it all loud and clear: Don't._

_But they did it anyway._

_"Yeah, that famous starlet, the one who died. The one in the news who died while drunk driving." He sneered at the slow murderous gleam in Thaddeus's eyes. "Heard she hit rock bottom hard, guess it was no wonder with a crap-ass son like you, huh? Ran away and-"_

_He never got to finish as Thaddeus had at one point brought out his spear landing a successful surprise hit on the guy, slashing and slamming the butt of it into his chest and pointing the sharp end at his throat looking fully prepared to deliver the blow that would shut him up for good._

_Then he stopped, eyes narrowed dangerously and a foot keeping the other person down as the others screamed and scattered._

_"Don't you dare bring that person up. You have no right." He hissed out and the other guy looked ready to burst into tears at the cruel display._

(Flashback end)

Percy thought she remembered her mom once mentioning something about that incident too, and how she felt bad for both the parent and child involved.

'_What that poor child must be going through..._' Sally said.

"_Your mom is so cool Percy._"

She felt bad all of a sudden. Here, she had been starting to feel slightly jealous because everyone was giving more attention to Thaddeus than her, but now Percy realized...outside of camp Thaddeus didn't have anyone.

Annabeth and Luke had been his only means of an actual family. Now, with Annabeth gone, and finding out she might be leaving soon, he must have been feeling awful. Heck, she probably would have to if she woke up after being presumed dead for seven years only to find someone you trusted had now turned on you and another considering leaving.

"Percy? You okay?"

Luke's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Looking back up, she saw Thaddeus was already opening the front door and stepping inside. She and Luke hurried after him.

Inside was...interesting. The walls were aligned with numerous different battleship models and flags that were probably from wars throughout history. A wide variety of battle weapons covering whatever little space hadn't been taken up by the war machines on display ranging from axes to swords, to guns and pistols.

Not the most inviting place for kids.

Out of the corner of her eye, Percy saw Thaddeus rubbing the silver wristband clasped around his wrist: Aegis. Her own hand instinctively inching towards where she kept her lethal pen, Riptide. She could tell they had the same train of thought, both expecting some kind of fight.

It was probably the wrong time Percy figured, but...

"Thaddeus." Percy whispered, keeping her voice low as she lightly tugged on the boy's sleeve, drawing his attention. "Um, I know this is bad timing and all, but about what happened back at camp-

"Percy, now's not the time!" He hissed angrily, and she could tell she just struck a nerve.

Ahead of them, Luke looked a little lost. His own clear blue eyes seeming to study his two best friends for a moment. "Are you two having some kind of lovers' spat?" He mused aloud, promptly earning a resonating smack from Thaddeus who shocked him while also landing a punch at the same time on his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Luke whined.

"Being stupid." Thaddeus retorted, walking ahead of the other two. "Now come on, we need to find Grover."

Up ahead, the three could hear music coming from what they assumed to be the gymnasium. The group stashed their overnight bags behind a nearby pillar, about to walk towards the blaring sound when footsteps rang in their ears. Someone was coming.

A tall woman and man came walking up to Percy, Luke and Thaddeus. Ironically, in Percy's eyes at least, the male of the duo actually looked more clean-shaven than the female. They both walked like they had something crammed up their you-know-what. Each wearing a similar black military style uniform with red trimming. Percy figured they were teachers or something.

"Well," Mrs. Mustache, (Percy decided to call her that because of the wispy mustache she seemed to have) said, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, what?" Percy said dumbly. She hadn't prepared for this sort of thing, only focused on getting inside to where Grover was. "Well, we-

"Ha!" The male cut off, glaring. She could tell right away he didn't like them for whatever reason. "Visitors are not allowed!"

'Great.' Percy thought. 'We just made it through the door only to be kicked out. Wonderful.'

It was during this time Thaddeus stepped forward, doing something that made Percy momentarily question his sanity. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers: It was loud and sharp. Percy could have sworn she felt some sort of bellowing wind blow by, and she saw him smile knowingly.

"Oh, but we're not visitors." Thaddeus said nonchalantly. "Don't you remember? It's me, Thaddeus, and this is Percy and Luke." He finished, pointing to each of the other two demigods in correspondence with their names. Percy and Luke shared a confused look.

When she saw the male narrow his eyes even further Percy wanted to smack Thaddeus for doing something so stupid. For a moment, she thought they were going to get thrown out onto the snow for trespassing and lying! Then, slowly he turned to look at his colleague.

"Mrs. Gottschalk, do you know these students?" He asked, like he was expecting something.

The other teacher seemed dazed. Slowly blinking her eyes, her senses seemed to return, studying the three children before her with recognition in her eyes.

"Yes. I do believe I do," She finally said taking on a more stern voice. "Thaddeus, Luke, Percy what are you all doing out of the gymnasium?"

Before any of them could answer, Grover came trotting towards them looking relieved.

"There you are! Thank goodness you guys made it, I-

He stopped mid-sentence, noticing the two teachers looming over Percy and the others, swallowing loudly. The male regarded Grover with a look of disdain, not seeming at all bothered by trying to hide his obvious dislike of the boy in front of him. This irked Percy a bit.

"What do you mean Grover?" The angry-looking man asked, "They are students here, are they not?"

It felt like he was testing Grover by putting him on the spot. Grover looked a tad nervous, starting to stutter under the other's glare. "Uh, y-yeah I meant the punch! They're the ones who made it...and it's really good!" He answered sheepishly.

For a moment there was only silence, and then the still dazed looking Mrs. Gottschalk spoke again.

"Yes, it is..." She mumbled, turning to the other three; Thaddeus, Luke and Percy "Now back to the gymnasium with you, and don't leave again! Understand?"

The trio didn't need to be told twice, quickly hurrying along and rounding the corner to safety and away from the other teachers' glaring eyes. Once Percy figured they were out of earshot, she pulled on Thaddeus's sleeve again. He looked annoyed.

"How did you do that finger snap thing?" Percy asked, curious.

Thaddeus blinked obviously not expecting that for a question. "What?"

"You mean Chiron hasn't shown you how to manipulate the mist yet?" Thaddeus inquired.

When Percy didn't answer, Thaddeus gave an almost pitiful look. One that triggered something inside of Percy who straightened and brushed past him just as he did to her earlier not turning around as she began speaking in a harsh tone. "No, he didn't."

"Then again, why would he?" She said, meeting his eyes "I'm not staying at camp, remember?"

A hurt look came onto the son of Zeus's face. His eyes quickly hardened again moving to walk past her and join Luke and Grover who had already stepped inside the gymnasium when Percy grabbed hold of his arm, wrenching him back with a surprising amount of force.

"Percy, let me go!" He hollered, trying to shove her, but she was stubborn.

"No, I want to know what's been up with you lately." She snapped back. "You've been avoiding me like crazy and then whenever you do pay attention to me, it's only to argue!"

Thaddeus glared. The look in his eyes registering as a perfect 10 out of 10 on the evil stare scale.

"Glare at me all you want, that's not going to solve anything." Percy said "and it's certainly not something that'll make me stay if that's what you're hoping for. So, if there's something you'd like to get off your chest, then now's the time."

Just when Percy thought she wasn't going to get anything out of him. She heard a barely audible whisper passing through his lips.

"You're leaving..."

She stopped staring. His expression unreadable as he looked off to the side into the gym.

"...Just like her. It's...not fair," He mumbled weakly. Percy didn't understand what he meant.

"Why am I the only one to feel this way?" He said glaring at nothing. He was struggling with his words, not sure which ones were right and wrong. "I don't understand what to do. You and Annabeth...why are you..."

Percy's eyes slowly widened. Realization hitting her like a fresh wall of bricks.

"Hey you two, hurry up and dance!" Luke hissed at them from inside the gym. Both him and Grover were already twirling around with a partner, the girl with Luke looked like she was on cloud nine while Grover's partner groaned each time he accidentally hit her knee. "You two look weird just standing there!"

Without thinking, Percy latched a hand around Thaddeus', pulling him along. She ignored the small protest he gave getting into position on the dance floor. The two of them blushing significantly while Percy's one hand clasped his and the other halted against his back.

They both looked uncomfortable, but Percy decided it was unimportant for now.

"Thaddeus, what exactly is it you're trying to say?" Percy inquired. Thaddeus averted his eyes again, funny how he seemed to be doing that a lot in the last couple of minutes, Percy thought to herself.

"Thaddeus...answer me."She said. The hand that clasped his tightened while the one against his back seemed to pull him closer. "Please. I'm asking as a friend."

He felt himself falter in his steps.

It didn't go unnoticed by Percy either, and it told her all she needed to know. Her oceanic green eyes softening considerably stopping her dancing altogether and removing her hand from his back using it to grasp his chin carefully turning him forward again.

He flinched.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me if you feel something more for me than just friendship."

His body went rigid. A whirlwind of emotions she hadn't seen on him before rising to the surface and flashing across his face. His lips parted, but no words came out of them.

"Thaddeus, listen to me. If I walk out of this gymnasium without getting an answer..." She trailed off. She could feel him start to tremble a bit. "Then that's it. I'm gone, but if you say that...you may have some other feelings for me..."

"Percy, I-

"Percy! Thaddeus!" Luke hissed, trying to bypass the other students. "Where the heck are you two?"

"Di immortales!" Percy hissed, turning away from Thaddeus without a second thought, shoving him a bit even. She turned and ran towards where she heard Luke figuring something must have been wrong.

Behind her, Thaddeus looked almost devastated, almost.

The only thing keeping him together was that his friends needed him now. For that, his personal troubles would have to wait. He quickly moved to follow after Percy when something yanked him back. A hand latched onto his wrist yanking him, and causing him to stumble a bit directly into whoever had pulled him.

He felt a low noise of frustration come up from in his throat fully prepared to turn around and yell at whoever had done it, when...

"Hello Thaddeus."

He gasped. His eyes widening as time seemed to slow and freeze gradually around them.

Thaddeus blinked, feeling his shoulders stiffen along with the rest of his body visibly, looking distraught; his electric blue eyes that were usually filled with fierce determination swirled with emotions.

Annabeth noticed this and her own piercing gray orbs softened, offering a smile as she pulled him just a tad closer, and for a terrible moment he saw not the traitor Annabeth, but the young seven year old girl whom he had at one point, considered like a sister.

It made him hesitate. His eyes doing a quick sweep of the room, trying to locate Luke or even Percy.

"You look good." Annabeth said, her voice low enough so as not to draw attention but loud enough where he could hear her over the music. Then again, she seemed to have that almost commanding aura she no doubt inherited from Athena herself. "The fleece did its work well, I'm glad."

Thaddeus felt his expression become guarded, thoughts racing through his mind. His resurrection, it had been planned. By Annabeth, how?

"How did you...?" He trailed off unable to finish.

"Kronos. We needed to bring another piece into play, so to speak." She offered casually, seeing his expression harden like she'd just slapped him across the face

"So then...you plan to use me? Well, isn't that sweet." Thaddeus muttered, his voice dripping with venom and a small hint of disgust.

"No, not use." Annabeth corrected, for a moment Thaddeus thought she was going for a twirl of some kind in rhythm with the dance music when instead he felt his own arm twist, biting back a curse. The movement was either timed to look like some sort of elaborate dance move or the rest of the students just didn't care enough to pay it any attention while the son of Zeus felt his back hit against the blonde-haired daughter of wisdom now standing behind him.

"Isn't it supposed to be the guy who does the twirling?" He bit out sarcastically.

Annabeth didn't answer, taking the small window of opportunity and unclasping Aegis from around his wrist, pocketing the wristband. Thaddeus reached for his spear on instinct, but she saw the movement and he felt the sharp end of a dagger press against his side.

"Don't." She breathed against him.

He scoffed.

"So then, what exactly is this? A hostage situation?" He mused, rolling his eyes, trying to mask the rising uneasiness he felt in his gut. Part of him hoping she would say yes because if it wasn't he wasn't sure he would like the other possibilities. "Well, Annie?"

He spat out the name, a small sliver of the hurt he felt upon seeing her escaping when he said the name making her wince like it pained her.

"No, not quite. Thorn should already be leading the Di Angelo's outside. Knowing Percy, that's where she and Luke ran to just now."

Thaddeus made a small move of trying to pull out of her grip, underestimating how much the girl had grown; she yanked him back, resulting in a curse slipping through his lips, not being able to help his friends.

"Like I said," She whispered directly beside his ear. "We needed to bring another piece into play."

Thaddeus didn't understand, maybe he wasn't meant to really...what mattered now was getting to where Percy and Luke had rushed off.

"What are you talking about?" Thaddeus demanded, already angered by the girl's betrayal to him. "Another piece for what exactly?"

"To bring Olympus crumbling down."


	5. Rescue gone Wrong Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does.

Reviews are loved!:D

Rescue gone wrong Pt 2

Thaddeus felt his breath hitch.

Here was one of the few people who he had partially been longing to see since re-opening his eyes for the first time since Half-Blood Hill, and the first thing they say is how they are going to destroy Olympus.

His Father. Destroying Olympus would mean Zeus, as well as all the other gods, fade into nothingness. Was such a thing really even possible?

"Annabeth, I-"

He began to say, only for the words to get lodged somewhere in his throat, unable to force them out. The look in his eyes spoke volumes to the young daughter of wisdom, however, looking like he wanted nothing more in the world than to believe that he heard her wrong. He waited for her to correct herself, or maybe even say she was just kidding in some weird, twisted way.

He waited. It just never came.

"The winter solstice is in a matter of days, your birthday, Thaddeus remember?" Annabeth whispered, allowing him enough room where he could turn and face her. He still looked distraught.

"Thaddeus, come with me." The blonde whispered, pleaded, was more like it. She held out her hand for him to take a hold of. "If the information I've gathered is true, then...by that time, you will have turned sixteen. Thaddeus, with your help we can bring down Olympus."

Stunned silence filled the air as her words slowly sank into the lone son of Zeus's head. It did make sense, didn't it?

He had been informed by Percy herself once that on their sixteenth birthday, one of them would make a terrible decision that would supposedly either save or destroy Olympus. That was why children of the Big Three were treated so differently. That was why Percy and the others expressed concern when Thaddeus woke up from his slumber near his tree.

"Annie," Thaddeus said, shaking his head. His foot slid back at first, but Annabeth was persistent. Maybe stubborn was a better word, just like him. "What happened to you?"

* * *

><p>Outside, Percy was at her wits' end.<p>

She had found the Di Angelos' just outside the gym. Problem was, Mr. Thorn was there too.

'Wonderful.' Percy thought, feeling something shove into her back, fixing the old teacher with a small glare of defiance. He only snickered at her, not the least bit intimidated.

'Bet if I was Thaddeus it would be a lot more effective...' She inwardly scoffed, thinking back to the evil stare said boy had given, just outside the gym.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" The girl of the siblings, who Percy learned was named Bianca, demanded. Percy had to give the girl some props for being so brave in their situation. Though, Thorn wasn't as easily impressed.

In the meantime, Percy remembered about the empathy link Grover had supposedly created last summer when he was taken by a cyclops. She thought maybe she could use it somehow to warn her friends of the danger the trio were facing by focusing her thoughts before she mentally called out for Grover.

'Hey Grover!' She thought. 'Quick! We need a little help over here, Thorn's kidnapping us! He's this really big, ugly, poisonous thorn throwing thing! Hurry!'

Nothing.

"There is a clearing up ahead." Thorn began to say. "Once we reach it, we will summon your ride."

"Ride? What ride?" Bianca questioned, sounding confused.

Percy, however, had learned from experience that any sort of transportation that came from someone like Thorn, was bad news. Meaning, she had to figure something out before that ride ever came. Fast too. Frantically, she began shouting different kinds of food Grover would have liked to try and get some kind of response, but again it proved to be no good.

Percy was snapped from her thoughts when Thorn gave a none too gentle push behind her that made her stumble a bit. Thankfully, Bianca was there to catch her.

"Thanks" Percy mumbled.

"Don't mention it." She said, casting a nervous glance behind them. "What is he anyway? H-how are we supposed to fight him?"

"Working on it." Percy said, trying to sound more hopeful than she was starting to feel.

"Will we be okay?" Nico whispered, the worry in his voice as clear as night and day.

Percy was about to respond, to say everything would be fine when she felt it. The calm, blissful pull of the sea nearby where they were standing. She could smell it on the air. There was definitely a body of water nearby. Percy spared a quick glance further down and just knew the sea was there.

Unfortunately for her, Thorn caught her and smiled.

"By all means, Daughter of Poseidon," He called out. "Jump, if you dare. Save yourself, as long as that Daughter of Athena has the Son of Zeus, your death is of little to no real consequence or importance."

Now, that particular bit of information caught Percy's attention in the worst way possible.

"What did you say?" Her face had paled, suddenly remembering how she had run off in the gym without really bothering to make sure Thaddeus had followed after her. Oh gods, what had she done?

Thorn's two colored eyes glinted sinisterly in the pale moonlight shining above.

"Oh come now, or did you actually believe all this trouble was to get two measly half-bloods?" He scoffed. "Ones who may not even last through their first month, no less! How pitiful."

"Annabeth is here?" Percy questioned, her mind reeling at what this could mean. "And she's after Thaddeus!?"

Percy took a step forward. For a brief moment, forgetting the current situation she found herself in, she wanted nothing more than to run back to the gymnasium where she could only hope Thaddeus still was.

Thorn pushed her back to stand beside the Di Angelos, laughing.

"Indeed she is, but she is the very least of your worries right now, don't you think?"

'Thaddeus.' Percy thought, as the sound of helicopter blades overhead were heard, signaling their ride had come at last.

* * *

><p>"Thaddeus, we don't have to do this." Annabeth reasoned as Thaddeus leveled his spear at her. The gym had cleared out when monsters began pouring in from either side, the mist probably making them look like a bunch of thugs or something of that nature, Thaddeus figured, but couldn't be sure.<p>

"We don't have to fight each other, remember all those times the three of us would talk?" The blonde continued, signaling to the oncoming wave of Dracanae to hold off. "Remember all those times we cursed our parents?"

For a terrible moment, Thaddeus's determination wavered. His grip on his spear going slack.

"Join us, and together we can go back to how things were." Annabeth said, it was like she had a magic mixed in with her words. Each time she said something, a small part of Thaddeus weakened internally, losing the desire to fight against her. "We are not weak, Thaddeus. Kronos brought you back to crush Olympus underfoot."

Thaddeus didn't respond, only glowering at the blonde while Dracanae flanked her on either side, preventing a possible escape route for him. He was trapped. His fatal flaw beginning to gnaw at his conscious, the power to crush Olympus tempted him.

"Thaddeus." Annabeth persisted, stepping forward once more. "Isn't this what you want? The power to make your father pay for all the wrong he's done to you?"

"I-"

"Just come with me, and you can have that power and more." She said "Lord Kronos will give it to you, then me, you, and Luke...we can all be together again."

It was as though time itself was going in slow motion, the sound of his own heart beating loudly rang in his ears. Thaddeus was horribly torn, he couldn't just betray Olympus right?

What about his friends who were there: Luke. Grover, Percy?

'Percy...' Thaddeus thought. An image of the smiling daughter of Poseidon popped into his head, clearing away his thoughts.

"I refuse." He said firmly, eyes shining with determination once more. "You aren't the Annabeth I once knew, you're a stranger to me now." He said, leveling his spear in preparation to fend off the dozens of Dracanae without the aid of his trusty shield, Aegis. It would be difficult, but not impossible.

Meanwhile, Annabeth's stormy gray eyes narrowed ever so slightly, slowly shaking her head like a dotting parent, disappointed in their child. The thought made Thaddeus scowl in annoyance.

"Fine then, but remember Thaddeus, I offered to do this peacefully." She turned, signaling to someone hidden in the shadows "He's all yours, General!"

"General?" Thaddeus muttered. Out of the shadows, stepped a giant man, his form towering over Thaddeus as he bellowed with laughter, grinning like a madman. Seriously, the guy was huge!

He easily towered over the son of Zeus who took a careful step back noticing the marble floor crush underneath his heavy footsteps. He swallowed thickly seeing the Dracanae back away giving a bow to the large, burly man standing before him in a finely tailored silk suit.

Why did immortals think suits were so great? Thaddeus thought absently.

"So," The general began. Amusement trickled into his voice "This is the best hero Zeus has to offer? He certainly does not seem like much."

"Wanna test that?" Thaddeus said, a small flare of pride getting the best of him.

Atlas bellowed out a laugh, nearly shaking the building they were in.

* * *

><p>Percy was having a hard time with things on her end.<p>

Grover had shown up thankfully, his reed pipes somehow entangling the manticore Mr. Thorn in a series of vines, immobilizing him long enough for Percy to shoo the Di Angelos away from the scene and launch a preventive strike, nearly decapitating him right off the bat.

He recovered faster than she had hoped and parried the blow with his tail which bristled with spikes.

Percy bit back a curse of frustration with how things were going so far secretly wondering where the heck Thaddeus and Luke were.

"Percy," Grover said, coming up beside her helping her stand after being knocked down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," She said, blowing the hair out of her face. "But where the heck are Thaddeus and Luke?"

At this, Grover furrowed his brow, now seeming to notice the absence of the other two for the first time.

"I-I don't know!" Grover bleated nervously "Luke was right behind me, but Thaddeus-"

"Ha!" Thorn cut in, grinning like a madman as his tail swished back and forth menacingly. "It is too late to save your friend. The general already has him in custody, I'm sure of it!"

"The general?" Grover repeated. Beside him, Percy stiffened, something inside her felt like it was being twisted, suddenly realizing Thaddeus was in danger.

"Grover, I got this." The daughter of Poseidon said, forcing herself to stand a little straighter. "You need to go make sure Thaddeus is okay."

Truthfully, she wanted to go herself, but...one glance at the Di Angelos hiding behind some trees, told her she had to stay. Grover wasn't much of a fighter, only being able to use long-distance woodland magic. It kind of annoyed her, but she was the better choice at fighting now.

"What? I can't just leave you!" Grover said, insistently only to be met with a dangerous glare from his longtime best friend.

"Remember the prophecy!" She didn't mean to sound, well, mean. It just came out that way, the idea of her friends in danger did that to her. "If Thaddeus is in trouble, it could mean more trouble for us, so go!"

In the time, the two spent bickering lightly, Bianca Di Angelo noticed what they didn't and yelled.

"Look out!"

Percy looked forward again, just in time to see the oncoming wave of spikes. She gasped, hitting the button of her wristwatch that her cyclops brother, Tyson, made for her last year. A shield sprawling out from it with beautiful images carved onto the sides. She raised it just in time to take the impact, hearing the spikes scrap against the metal, denting it hugely.

She cursed. Another wave of spikes was already sailing through the air and drawing closer, so she turned, shoving Grover out-of-the-way and into the snow, unintentionally bracing herself for the pain that was coming.

"Get down!" A familiar voice, yelled feeling something hard ram into her, before she ate a faceful of snow.

She got up, glaring at whoever had the nerve to shove her. Momentary shock overtook her when she saw Thaddeus. He looked like he had been through hell in the few minutes since they'd been apart.

His clothes were torn. He had a few cuts here and there, not to mention bruises along the surface of his skin. Then, there was the murderous look on his, like someone had just stabbed him on purpose. It was a look of betrayal, and were those tears in his eyes?

Yep, he looked like shit. What the hell happened that she missed?

"You!" Thorn bellowed angrily "You should be-"

Thaddeus didn't let him finish, charging forward with his shield and spear at the ready.

Percy felt pity for anyone who had to face off against Thaddeus, remembering all the times he had manage to knock her into the dirt during their sparring lessons. For a moment, she thought he would impale Thorn watching his spear jab at the manticore.

Thorn swung one of his huge orange-furred paws at Thaddeus only for it to spark against his shield.

Just when it looked like Thaddeus had the advantage, the sound of propellers became alarmingly loud, searchlights blared overhead, blinding Thaddeus before he could strike. Thorn took advantage of it and decided to strike sending Thaddeus flying.

"Thaddeus!" Percy yelled, using her own body to try to cushion his fall, resulting in the two of them landing roughly in a nearby pile of snow. It was at that moment, she noticed his breathing was ragged and horribly weak.

Was it from Thorn? Or maybe something else?

Thorn laughed.

"Now do you see how hopeless things are, little heroes?" His eyes settled on Thaddeus who was still in Percy's arms. "I'll be taking that one to Lord Kronos."

Percy snarled at him. Her green oceanic eyes gleaming in contrast to the pale snow falling around them and dark trees behind them. Above Thorn, was a sleek black military style helicopter; whoever was inside was fully armed. The laser lights of their weapons shining down on them.

Things were looking bleak.

Then Percy heard it: The sound of a hunting horn. Loud and clear as it pierced through the heavy downfall of snow and blowing winds.

Thorn himself froze in shock.

"No" He said starting to back away "It cannot be-"

His sentence was cut short when something silver shot past Percy and pierced him, followed by several more shots. Percy had never felt such relief, realizing they were arrows.

Thorn cursed, staggering backward and howling in pain as he neared the edge of the cliff.

From the woods, came a large group of girls, the youngest maybe ten. They all wore matching silver-colored parkas with bows slung against their backs, some drawn with arrows notched in them. Each had a determined expression while advancing on the manticore.

"It's the hunters!" Percy exclaimed.

Thaddeus shifted, his eyes flickering open weakly. With a great deal of effort, he started pushing himself back onto his own two feet, seeing the silver parka wearing girls and giving a face of disdain, muttering under his breath.

"Terrific," He said. "Just what I need."

Percy didn't understand.

From the forest, a new girl stepped forward. Percy noticed something different about her. She wore a small silver circlet on top of her head, it was braided into her long dark hair, giving her more of a Persian princess look, along with the copper color skin she had. She was beautiful and graceful.

"Permission to kill, Milady?"

She ignored Thorn's shouts of how their assault violated ancient laws.

"Not true." A new voice said, this one belonged to a girl, the age of twelve or fourteen with auburn hair gathered in a ponytail and beautiful silverish-yellow colored eyes like the moon. "The hunting of any wild beast is within my domain, and that includes you."

"Permission granted, Zoe." She said turning back to the Persian princess who then gave the order to fire.

Percy and Thaddeus watched the arrows sail through the air, each hitting their mark on the manticore and causing Thorn to let out a massive howl of pain before finally falling backwards off the cliff. Beside her, Thaddeus felt his knees buckle, pitching forward, feeling her grab onto his arm to keep him steady, he grunted, shrugging her off, seeming bothered by something.

"Thaddeus, what's-"

Percy began, before a snapping sounding was heard. She suddenly remembered the helicopter up above. The firing of their weapons peppering the ground below. Percy lifted an arm trying to avoid the rain of bullets with the headlight shining in her eyes at the same moment as Thorn fell backward, but not before shooting off one last round of spikes, she didn't see closing in.

"Percy-

A loud thunk resounded in her ears, feeling time seem to slow around her. The voice of the hunter girl became distant along with the yelp of panic from the now recovered Grover.

All she saw was Thaddeus...and the spike that impaled an area of his chest.

He staggered. His eyes blinked incessantly along with Percy's just before they rolled back into his head and he fell right off the cliff along with Thorn.

"Thaddeus..Thaddeus!' Percy called, her voice getting louder with each yell of his name, running forward ignoring the cries from behind to stop. To get out of the line of fire.

"Thaddeus!"


	6. Meeting a Goddess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter Six:** _Meeting a Goddess_

**_R&R Please! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"We have him, Lord Kronos."<p>

A figure boomed hidden in the shadows. They thrust their hand forward, throwing something into the light where it was revealed to be Thaddeus. The area near his shoulder was bleeding heavily through the dark, leather jacket he wore, making it stick uncomfortably to the skin underneath. His hands and feet were bound in bronze chains. The pain from his shoulder was not enough to render him unconscious, but enough to make him fall to his knees.

"Excellent." the golden sarcophagus gleamed in delight.

From the other side a worn out looking Annabeth came rushing forward, her dagger strapped to her knee while kneeling beside Thaddeus, carefully lifting his head onto her lap from where he had collapsed, her fingers becoming drenched in blood as a result.

"This wound, he needs ambrosia!" She called to one of the nearby Drakon, fixing them with a fierce glare, watching them stalk off to get the mentioned healing item. "His pulse is so weak… didn't you think to treat him before bringing him here at least?"

The general scoffed.

"What if he dies before the winter solstice, what then?" Annabeth said, her voice slowly rising, but not the full point of yelling. "There is poison in this wound, far more than any normal demigod should be exposed to." She added slowly, reigning in her rising temper. She needed to stay calm, or everything she's done will be for nothing.

"He will survive. That is all that matters, then after Olympus has fallen," He said, his voice giving away the sneer that was no doubt present on his face. "His usefulness will have ended."

Annabeth glared. Then deciding the general wasn't worth the effort, she lowered her intense gaze back to Thaddeus, using a surprising amount of gentleness to push back the strands of gelled hair that clung to his forehead, listening to the sound of his shallow breaths filling the silence that settled over them.

"So then, I take it everything has been prepared then?" the General said, addressing the wayward daughter of wisdom once more. "The son of Hermes is...dealt with."

Annabeth nodded. A shameful look flitted across her face.

"Yes. He has been taken care of, all that's left is to wait for the quest to be issued." Annabeth said "Then the beast will come to us, and Olympus will fall."

* * *

><p>"Still nothing?"<p>

Percy felt the growing knot in her stomach tighten. It was bad enough they had just lost Thaddeus, but they still had found no sign of Luke either! Things were looking more grim by the second.

"You don't think that they somehow got Luke too, do you?" Grover asked, his hooves shifting uncomfortably at the thought of some of the best fighters from camp missing. When Percy didn't answer right away, Grover grew more nervous.

"This is bad Percy." Grover said, keeping his voice low so that none of the hunters would hear. "What're we gonna tell Chiron. Like you said before, the prophecy-"

"Grover, not here!" Percy hissed "Besides we don't know for sure the two are in enemy hands, so let's just play it by ear alright?"

Grover nodded.

"Persephone Jackson?" a familiar voice said. Percy turned, seeing the same girl from before, the one that looked like a Persian princess standing before her. She nodded. "Please come with me, Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

After exchanging a curious glance with Grover, she reluctantly followed the girl.

Her thoughts suddenly drifted back to the pamphlet Chiron had given her.

As much as she loved the idea of being rid of being the 'child of Prophecy', the idea was looking less likely with Thaddeus now missing in action. She didn't want to think the worst of course, but she was the only other child of the Big three.

Percy walked into the last tent, her eyes flitted to see Bianca Di Angelo inside as well. Then she saw Artemis in her all her twelve year old looking glory seated in the middle of the room. Everything inside the tent looked to be made of the same silvery silk-like substance which was oddly comfortable to Percy.

"Uh, you wanted to see me Ma'am?" Percy did her best to hide the small little waver that crept into her voice.-She wasn't scared, she just never really knew of an Olympian that willingly summoned her, and with a smile on their face no less.

"Yes." Artemis said, a gentle smile on her face. "I think you may already know what I wish to speak to you about, but first I was wondering if you could tell exactly what it was Thorn was saying to you."

"Oh, well" Percy said, trailing off in recollection of when Thorn was leading her and the Di Angelos to their 'ride' as he called it. "He said something about the uh, Great stirring-or something like that." Percy said with a small shrug uncertain of what exactly he was referring to.

"Oh yeah! He also mentioned something about some monster they were waiting for." Percy added watching the goddess go still. Her expression shifting to one of what Percy could only assume to be some degree of either horror, or maybe shock.

"He said so long as the Daughter of Athena had the son of Zeus, Percy was of no real consequence." Bianca added in looking apologetic when she saw the small wince Percy gave at the mention of her lost friend.

Artemis's expression became grim. Somehow looking older than just twelve, Percy could hear the goddess whisper something in Greek making the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grow. She heard her reference the Great Prophecy, two words sticking out specifically that made her stomach churn.

Prophecy. Kronos.

Percy felt the knot in her stomach snap, bolting up from where she was seated.

"We need to go after Thaddeus, the Prophecy said-"

Artemis cut her off with a raised hand, and stern expression. The look on the goddess's face actually almost looked scary. Even the girl who had brought Percy into the tent shifted uncomfortably.

It was a look of war.

"Of course, we came following the scent of the Manticore here" Artemis explained, she still looked troubled "I was too naïve to see the signs, and now it has cost us time that we do not have to waste. I must go and hunt this monster he spoke of immediately."

The girl beside, the one named Zoe nodded trying her best to look brave.

"Yes milady, we will leave at once." She said. Percy had to admire the brave face she put on, it's not everyday Olympians look that scary talking about something that could potentially spell doom for them. It was unnerving to say the least.

"No Zoe." Artemis said, glancing to the other girl "This task is far too dangerous, as we are now pressed for time. I must hunt this creature alone, you know where I will have to start my search."

"Y-yes milady" Zoe said, she sounded reluctant, and Percy couldn't help but sympathize with her not wanting her friend to go off alone.

"I will find this creature and bring it back to Olympus by the Winter Solstice." Artemis said, shifting her bow onto her back "It will be all the proof I need to convince the council of just how much danger we are truly in."

"As for the second matter of my visit..."

Percy blinked. The goddess's eyes fell on her, studying her for a moment.

"Normally I would offer for you to join the hunt right away, but I think we can both agree that time is needed, especially after what has transpired." Artemis said offering a small smile. Percy couldn't help but avert her eyes, thinking of Thaddeus. "I trust you will do what you must, Daughter of Poseidon."

Percy furrowed her brows looking a little lost, but figuring she was referring to the prophecy. Nonetheless she gave a small bow to hide her rising unease.

"Now if you would do me a favor, young Persephone?"

"Does it involve hunting a wild, raging beast?"

A flicker of amusement passed through Artemis's eyes.

"No. Instead I would like you to escort my hunters to camp with you. That is where you are headed next, correct?"

Percy blinked looking a little dumfounded when Zoe shot up looking outraged.

"What? But, my lady- with all due respect, we _hate_ that place. The last time we-"

Artemis silenced her with a raised hand. The serious look returning again. Finally Zoe gave a reluctant 'yes milady' and sat back down, grumbling something under her breath about _stupid campers_. Percy almost felt sorry for her, she knew better than anyone that some of the older campers had an obnoxious streak in them: Clarisse, The Stolls, the Aphrodite girls-but she didn't think they were that bad really.

"Now there is but one more decision to make." Artemis announced.

Percy paled. She wasn't sure why though.

"Have you decided yet...Bianca?"

The relief that flooded over Percy was almost tangible. Bianca seemed hesitant. "I-I'm still thinking it over."

Percy looked between them, starting to feel a bit out of place. Putting two and two together she assumed Artemis must have offered Bianca a chance to join the hunt. The small little silver pamphlet she kept in her pocket felt like lead all of a sudden, the mental image of Thaddeus flashed through her mind. She was so lost in her train of thought she didn't realize when Artemis had turned back to her, offering them transportation for camp. she hadn't even thought about that.

"A ride from your brother, wait you mean-" Artemis nodded.

"Yes. Bianca is not the only one with an annoying brother. It is time you met my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

Percy exited the tent feeling a fresh wave of hopelessness wash over her.

Between the Prophecy and Thaddeus, she felt like whatever future she chose was destined to crumble around her. The whole point of having Thaddeus around meant having someone with an actual chance of saving people-Percy was nowhere near his level! Thaddeus saved Luke, Annabeth and Grover once upon a time, whereas Percy hadn't even been able to save her own mother. She was sure she was about to break down and scream right there and then.

'_I can't be the savior of Olympus when I can't even save one freakin friend'_ she thought combing her fingers through her hair, letting out a heavy, shaky breath of air.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Percy turned blinking in surprise when she saw Nico di Angelo stationed near the tent Bianca was still in. In his hands was a bunch of shiny looking cards. Curious, Percy walked over, momentarily pushing aside her rising levels of anxiety.

"Yeah, I was just-"

"Were you thinking about your friend?" Nico interrupted "the one that fell off the cliff?"

Percy had to refrain from snapping at the the kid when he said that, she knew he probably meant it in a well intended sort of way, but that was one blunder she didn't need to feel worse over.

"What are you doing anyway?" Percy said trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Waiting for Bianca."

"I meant the cards."

"Mythomagic."

"Mytho-what?"

"Mythomagic." Nico said, talking slowly like Percy was some little pre-schooler.

It was then Percy actually did give the kid a light flick to the forehead frowning. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being rude."

Nico huffed, but didn't say anything more.

"So, was that guy your boyfriend or something?" Nico suddenly asked.

"What?" Percy said looking confused.

"That Teddy guy, or whatever."

Percy couldn't help but snicker at the name. She was so going to use that from now on with him.

"You mean Thaddeus? And no."

She remembered her last words to Thaddeus back in the gym, along with how she ran off without a second thought. Her only concern being to get to Nico and Bianca in time. She hadn't even taken Grover or Luke along.

Now both boys were gone. Grover was off helping -at least _trying _to help some hunters set up camp. Even if it resulted in a fresh slap to the face for the poor satyr.

"Coulda fooled me with the way he was looking at you." Nico said, snapping her attention back to him. His voice was so low Percy almost missed it.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Uh, N-nothing." He said quickly looking down at his cards.

Percy opened her mouth wanting to hear what he said when Bianca's voice reached their ears, "Nico!"

The older sibling waving her brother over. Nico looked both relieved and a bit annoyed, rolling his eyes trudging through the snow over to her.

Percy felt a little sad to see him go, it meant she was back to wallowing in self-pity for the time being. Part of her entertaining the thought that if Thaddeus were still around he would find a way to snap her out of it. He was stubborn like that.

_Thaddeus, I just hope you're okay._

She walked over, sparing a quick glance in Nico's direction and seeing the way his shoulders slumped and eyes darkened. Bianca must have told him she joined the hunters. Percy took her place standing beside Grover, the look in her eyes must have showed how defeated she truly felt..

"Perce, you okay? Percy!"

"Huh, oh yeah. Yeah, Fine."

Grover clomped his hooves nervously. His eyes looking towards the cliff where Thorn and Thaddeus had fallen.

"Don't worry Perce, we'll find him. Thaddeus is tough, he can hold out until we arrive."

Something about that sentence only made Percy's demigod senses tingle with danger, like something had already gone wrong and she just didn't know it. '_Thaddeus wasn't supposed to be gone'. _She chided herself remembering, her own stupidity and how Thaddeus had jumped in to save _her_.

Now he was gone.

Percy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and waiting for the hunters to put away their tents, bows, and spare clothing they had brought along. How they managed to carry so much stuff around on a daily basis she'd never quite understand, when her eyes caught sight of something silver sticking out of the snow at her feet.

She plucked it up seeing it was a silver wristband-Thaddeus's wristband.

"Oh gods..." She felt a little sick realizing Thaddeus didn't have his shield. "It's Aegis."

Grover bleated nervously.

"We should hurry and get back to Camp. I-I'm sure Chiron will-"

"Persephone Jackson."

Percy and Grover turned, the latter's face beaming when they saw Zoe standing in all her Persian princess-like glory. Percy slapped the back of Grover's head to stop him from drooling when she grimaced in disgust.

"Uh, yeah?"

"The boy who fell off the cliff-"

Percy winced. Again.

"-was a son of Zeus, yes? I believe Thaddeus Grace was his name."

Percy blinked owlishly. The surprise fading into a small pang of jealousy. This girl-_pretty, strong, beautiful girl_-she KNEW him.

"How did you-"

"I met him once. Along with his companions, Annabeth and Luke. A shame he seems as foolish as before."

Percy's anger was rising.

"Had he not tried to intervene, the hunters would have dealt with the beast swiftly. An unnecessary casualty at best."

Okay, _THAT_ was going too far.

"Excuse me?" Percy said, the polite tone was forced. "He was protecting his friends. Protecting ME."

Zoe blinked. The look in her eyes was a calculating one, as if measuring the weight of the words themselves.

"I do not mean to offend thee, but thou should be especially wary of Zeus and his sons. They have a history of steering maidens such as thyself down the wrong path." Zoe warned, then turned to take her leave, moving to stand by Bianca and the hunters.

Percy frowned not liking the other girls words.

"Perce, uhh you okay-"

"I'm fine!" She snapped, stomping back over to wait for Apollo.

This day was turning more and more rotten by the second. Percy just hoped things would be better once she arrived back at camp.


	7. Thaddeus's Ordeal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters in it.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review. Also check out some of my PJo stories and lemme know whatcha think please:3**

_Thaddeus's Ordeal_

Thaddeus was trapped, much as he hated to admit it. The weight of the sky was too much for any mortal-even one half-god-to bear, still he didn't regret his decision. Luke was saved-the son of Hermes was tricked into taking the weight by Annabeth, whom he apparently still had a soft spot for-and was on the verge of fading when he finally came to from his own injuries.

Thaddeus saw it also as a means of repaying Luke earlier when he came back into the gym to try and save him. They both ended up captured regardless though, much to Thaddeus's growing annoyance.

"Rather appealing to the eyes, for a son of Zeus that is."

Thaddeus glared. Standing before him was someone who was slowly becoming the bane of his frustration, now that he was looking up at him he noticed things he hadn't before: He was freaking huge. Thaddeus himself was considered to be decently in the way of built with lean muscles and able to hold his own in a fight. Instead of Thaddeus own spiked hair, this guy had his slicked back and was wearing a brown silk suit instead of the armor he had on in their first meeting.

Thaddeus recoiled instantly seeing the Titan kneel, reaching out to touch his face, "Zeus always did have such pretty little demigods. A shame the oath was made." He said mockingly, his large hand closing around Thaddeus's jaw jerking his face back towards him. "Now, now, no need to be shy _little one_."

Thaddeus's glare darkened further seeing the sneer that came onto the Titan's face while he chuckled.

Without thinking Thaddeus spat at the laughing titan, smirking when the saliva hit him directly on the face. Only a moment later he gave a sudden yell of agony feeling his one leg give out underneath him, the weight of the sky sinking lower on his shoulders while he struggled trying to get his bearings.

"Your much more fun to be around when you're in pain, spawn of _Zeus_." Atlas spat, his hand still closed around Thaddeus's jaw. "Kronos said to break you by any means necessary, I wonder..."

The gash Atlas made on Thaddeus's leg throbbed, burning with some form of old titan magic Thaddeus couldn't identify at the moment, "Perhaps when you have served your purpose and Olympus is no more, I shall take my time _toying_ with you." Atlas said, his voice promising nothing but pain and other unpleasant things Thaddeus dare not think about lest his fear began to show."I'm sure your screams will sound wonderful."

He would not break down. Not today.

A small crack formed in his facade, allowing a whimper of naked fear to be heard when Thaddeus saw the titan lean forward an extra few inches wishing more than anything he was somewhere else. He numbly registered the taste of something-copper or maybe blackberry? He detested both-it disappeared almost as soon as it invaded his mouth, Atlas pulled away upon hearing the now irritated daughter of Athena's voice.

"Atlas." She called, standing tall in the doorway with eyes of steel. "Do not _play_ with our guest, Kronos still has use for him. Besides, you have other matters to attend to, do you not?"

Sparing one last glance at Thaddeus, Atlas made a gruff noise of confirmation allowing the son of Zeus to jerk his head away, tears shining in those dark blue eyes of his. His shoulders trembled still trying to adjust to the weight of the sky above. Annabeth stared at him in silence for several seconds waiting for the booming footsteps of Atlas to fade into silence before she ran to him, kneeling down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She whispered frantically, the cold steely look melting away to show tears gathering in her gray eyes, her hands frantically moved while studying the damage done unto Thaddeus's side and leg. He was bleeding profusely. "Teddy, I'm so sorr-"

"No." He hissed in pain, beads of sweat ran down his brow like quicksilver. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

"Teddy, I-"

"Where's Luke?" He asked, too tired to argue the point with her right now. He wanted to know his best friend was safe at the very least. "If you hurt him, I swear I-"

"He's safe." Annabeth assured, her hands coming to cup his face in worry. "You're so pale. Gods, it's like you're dying all over again...!" She whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

It took every ounce of willpower Thaddeus had left not to openly sob at the thought. The harsh memories of his own death coming to the forefront of his mind. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Please," He whispered hoping against all hope that somewhere inside of her was the little girl he helped raise with Luke, and though he isn't proud of it, a few tears escape running down his cheek. "My arms feel like they are on fire, Annie _please_..."

Annabeth looked truly torn. Her heart aching for the boy in front of her who took her in when no one else would, who protected and gave his life even though he barely knew her. She wanted more than anything to make his pain disappear.

* * *

><p>Artemis assured the group dawn was coming, Percy was a bit skeptical as it was still pitch black out.<p>

The daughter of Poseidon was somewhat relieved when Nico and Bianca came and huddled beside her and Grover-she partly assumed it was because they had nowhere else to go, and Nico wasn't welcomed near any of the hunters-still, Percy offered a half-hearted smile that Bianca seemed eager to return.

"How you two holding up?" She asked, attempting to make conversation.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, excited about the idea of going to camp. He didn't realize he had cut off whatever his sister was about to say, and looked like he was about to go bouncing through the snow like a rabbit on steroids. "Who's our godly parent, do either of you know?"

"Nobody does." Grover answered "At least not until you both get claimed."

"Claimed? What do you mean?"

This time it was Bianca who asked, her head tilted to the side curiously.

"Well, you see-"

"Basically some kind of symbol will appear overhead, and that tells everyone who your parent is." Percy cut in, not in the mood for another long, tedious explanation of something she herself already knew. "For instance Athena is an owl. Poseidon a trident-"

"What about Zeus?"

Percy's mouth clamped shut. She stared at Nico, and for a split second she wished it was Thaddeus.

"That kid you mentioned earlier, the one you got in a fight over-"

"It wasn't a fight!" Percy snapped. Ignoring the odd looks Grover and Bianca threw her way.

"He was a son of Zeus, so what happened when he got claimed?"

The atmosphere turned tense. Grover found a sudden interest in his hooves while Percy glanced over at the snow-covered trees in the distance. She remembered how when first arriving at camp, on days when she was very tired, she found comfort and warmth in the presence of Thaddeus's pine tree.

Everyone had know the story back then, she herself heard it from Grover:

_"About seven years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon, there was this eighties starlet with this big fluffy hairdo. He couldn't resist. They had a son together, a little boy named Thaddeus."_

Percy knew Grover was a crybaby from his years spent at Yancy, but whenever he talked about Thaddeus to her there was always this overbearing amount of grief in his voice. She found out later he blamed himself for the son of Zeus's death, and even when he came back, she didn't think Grover ever really forgave himself.

_"We fought hard Perce, but we were wanting to see anyone else die, Thaddeus sent us on ahead without him. He was tired, wounded, and didn't want to spend his life hunted like some animal. He made his final stand all alone Percy, right on top of the hill. I watched it all powerless, he was crying when he died."_

The conversation was halted when they looked overhead and saw the sky beginning to lighten.

"About time." Artemis muttered from beside Zoe. "He is so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're uh, waiting for sunrise?" Bianca questioned.

"For my brother, yes."

Percy didn't want to be rude to Artemis, now that she actually knew it was the goddess herself. She knew some of the greek myths herself, including the ones about Apollo-sometimes Helios-driving some kind of big sun chariot through the sky. Even though science had proven the sun was a star billions of miles away. She didn't doubt the legends, or at least not anymore, but still...

"It's not as you might think."Artemis said, as if reading the younger girls mind.

"Oh, uh okay." For some reason, Persephone relaxed. "So it's not like he'll-"

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A burst of warmth following it."Don't look until he parks." Artemis advised.

Everyone looked away. The heat and light intensified making Percy and the other vaguely wonder if they were all melting, then just as quickly as it came it died down. In it's place was...a Maserati?The car glowed with an unnatural heat surrounding it. The surrounding snow melted in a perfect circle.

The driver got out and Percy felt her leap into her throat seeing it was Thaddeus! Wait, no...it wasn't. He looked seventeen or eighteen, the dark black hair was replaced by sunlight blonde with bleach highlights running through. He had the same kind of tan skin and sinful smile-well, whenever Thaddeus actually decided to smile these days.) Not mention build, but it wasn't Thaddeus.

"Wow." Bianca muttered in awe "Apollo is hot."

"He _is_ the sun god." Grover pointed out.

Persephone snickered rolling her eyes. Nico scowled while Bianca blushed. "That's not what I meant." She said, though only Persephone heard it.

* * *

><p><em>You do not look well, son of Zeus.<em>

Thaddeus rasped, weakly pleading for Annabeth-a traitor was far more tolerable than the voice that came into his head at the moment-only to realize she had already left after force-feeding him a small piece of ambrosia. He hung his head in misery beneath the black mass overhead, the cold layer of air around him seeming to crackle in a feeble show of rage.

_Hahaha, such fire for one so young. Even now you defy me? Blinded by false love from that son of mine. no wonder you're his 'favorite'.  
><em>

"Heh...I'm his only son. You hacked up dumbfu-"

_Ah, so you too no longer hold any love for Jason, was it? Such a pity._

His eyes widened.

_I suppose it is to be expected though, after all you already forswore your mother. Soon you will do the same with your father, so why should your dear little brother be any different?_

Thaddeus felt like he was back in the Cyclops lair, a few weeks before being turned into a pine tree.

The mist swirled in front of him forming a circle. The center swirled into an array of colors and images slowly becoming more clear. Thaddeus felt his breath hitch, eyes misting over seeing himself, smiling. In his arms a small chubby little baby boy with bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes a shade lighter than his own.

"Jason..."He whispered.

_Such a beautiful memory. So young. So innocent. I wonder what went wrong, let's find out shall we?_

The image changed to the day when Thaddeus's mother decided to take them out on a picnic, Thaddeus had been skeptical from the beginning and if the sinking feeling in his gut was anything to go by he knew he wasn't going to like where this would lead. He watched his younger self leave and his mother turn, with Jason in hand.

He watched his mother walk to the far end of the golden gate bridge area where they had been, poor little Jason picking up on the eerie atmosphere and going silent in her arms. When she was far enough away, out of view of any passersby or prying eyes, there was a strong gust of wind from behind.

Thaddeus felt his world shatter. Standing in front of his mother and brother was none other than the Queen herself, Hera.

"No..."He whispered, fearful of what the angry goddess would do next.

_Oh son of Zeus, how blind you have been in assuming your father loves you._

Thaddeus watched, horrified, when the two exchanged no more than a few words. Hera taking his dear little brother from his mother's arms. Then she was just...gone. Disappeared on the very same wind that carried her down, he could only assume.

_Now, do you see? He holds no more love for you than he did for your mother. Why else would he allow his own wife to take your dear little brother._

The image dissolved just as Thaddeus saw his younger self coming back. He felt angry. He felt betrayal from his own father-he thought the man actually cared for him!-everything he ever loved. Gone.

All because of Zeus.

_Join me Thaddeus. Together, you and I will make Zeus-no, all the gods pay for what they have done. You will see your brother again. Swear yourself to me, and all the pain, all the bad memories will be no more._

It should have been the easiest thing for him really, Zeus took everything didn't he?

Annabeth had left him when he died. His little family he made while on the run had fallen to ruin, what more was there to fight for?

The gash on his leg started to glow, the flesh burning when Thaddeus shook his head to say no.

"No. My father-he saved me! You're lying." He spat.

_Did he? Think Thaddeus. All Olympians need their pawns, don't they?_

Thaddeus screwed his eyes shut focusing on something-_anything_-else other than Krono's words.

_He needed someone other than Jackson to be the prophecy child. That's the only reason you're even alive. You know it too, why else would you try so hard to resist?_

"No."He said through gritted teeth. "No. No. NO!"

His palms felt sweaty. He couldn't keep fight off the effects of the mist and hold the sky at the same time for much longer. Kronos had the advantage and knew it.

* * *

><p>"Pull up!"<p>

Percy snapped out of whatever daze she was in the second she heard Nico's panicked yell. Hashing her teeth together she pulled hard on the wheel of Apollo's sun bus-or whatever it was. Immediately the intense heat pounding down on England was lifted, much to it's citizens baffled relief and Percy was soon heading straight for long Island beach instead.

"Long Island dead ahead!" Apollo shouted from somewhere behind, even he sounded nervous-just great.

"Let's slow down dear, 'dead' is just an expression after all."

Jerk.

It went without saying why Percy wasn't as eager to drive as the rest of the kids her age, she sucked at it. Much like everything else in her life as of late.

As if to spite her, the bus ended up crashing into the ocean, just a few feet short of the beach.

It was no problem for her being a child of Poseidon meant not getting soaked. Everyone else though, seemed to either be glowering at her, or busy wringing their clothes-Bianca, Nico, Grover-Apollo was okay too. He had the whole 'hottest god around' thing as he put it, being in charge of his own personal heat source. The goofy grin he flashed only brought Percy pain, instead of putting her at ease like it was meant to, mainly since it made her remember Thaddeus wasn't there with her.

Otherwise he would have bitten her head off with a few choice words for the unplanned swim, just like whenever they were stuck canoeing together. Percy hoped the son of Zeus was okay, wherever he was.

Her hand touched the silver band of Aegis. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Apollo or Grover.

She really hoped the sinking feeling in her gut would have gone away by now.

* * *

><p>Thaddeus felt numb. His body ached still holding the weight of the sky on his shoulders, now in a state of emotional turmoil.<p>

_Jason's...alive then?_He was torn between crying tears of relief, and throwing a string of cusses: Hera stole him. But why?

_'To pay for your father's mistakes.'_Kronos had said, the Titans words stung a bit, but Thaddeus knew better than to believe him. He wouldn't be Krono's pawn. He wouldn't.

The gash on his leg glowed.

For now, he could only endure.


End file.
